These Little Words
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: Alex Russo and her brothers are sent to Hogwarts. An action packed tale with love and surprises around every corner.
1. Meeting Harry

The cold misty breeze swept over the area. The sign of the long abandoned campsite rattled back and forth emitting a screeching sound. The neon lights on the sign flashed, the occasional word or letter missing. The sound of a distant howl from a coyote shattered the silence of the night.

The smell, so bad, not even wild animals starved would even venture close.

Yet, as the girl walked past the old caravans, she did not stop to hold her nose or complain. She climbed over another hill and stopped. Her eyes glanced at the old rotten caravans, some had been burned down, other simply smashed while some remained slightly in tack but after a closer glance, she soon realized, the roofs of the caravan would collapse with the slight weight.

Alex Russo was a teenage girl. Her hair, smooth and black, reached a few inches past her shoulders. Her skin was slightly tanned and spotless. Her eyes were a light brown; a few people told her they looked the colour of melted chocolate.

Alex Russo appeared a normal American teenager to the world. But however she wasn't.

Alex Russo was a witch.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She should be home and not here in some old ratty campsite. She pulled her wand out from the waistband of her skinny jeans and flashed back to her house.

She looked about the house above their Sub shop but couldn't find her family. She sprinted downstairs and into the Lair, ignoring the customers at their tables.

Alex skipped into the lair not watching where she was going. As a result of this she skipped into a person and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw a boy about her age, with bright green eyes, black hair, glasses and an oddly shaped lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The boy offered his hand to help her up from the floor. She grasped it and he helped her up.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Alex apologised to him.

"It's fine." He replied back smiling. Alex smiled back and spun around to see Justin and Max her brothers, Jerry her dad, Professor Crumbs her Wiztech headmaster and a man with a long grey beard.

"So nice of you to join us Alex. We've only been waiting a few hours." Her brother Justin teased. Alex sent him a glare as her Wiztech headmaster started talking.

"Miss Russo, as I and Professor Dumbledore have explained to your dad and brothers, Wiztech has decided that you three would be safer at Hogwarts in Scotland due to past events." The man with the long grey beard, who Alex assumed must be Professor Dumbledore nodded and as their eyes met, Alex saw a twinkle of light in them which made her feel more comfortable.

"I still don't get it," Her brother Max who was a year younger than her muttered. "Since when do Hogs have Warts?"

Everyone in the room groaned and shook their heads at Max.

"Alex honey, your Mum packed your trunk for Hogwarts seeing as you disappeared for a few hours. You'll be leaving in a few minutes with Dumbledore and Mr Potter." Her dad said.

"Thanks for the warning." Alex muttered under her breathe so that no one but this Mr Potter person could hear and he was when Alex cast a glance at him, trying to hold back a laugh.

Dumbledore held out his arm. Alex eyed it as if her was wanting some sort of hand shake. This Potter boy grabbed onto his wrist and groaned. Alex raised an eyebrow at him and Dumbledore.

"Grab onto Harry's arm please Miss Russo. We will be going by side-appearation." Alex shrugged but did as she was told while Justin and Max held onto Prof Crumbs.

She went lurching forward as they left the ground and appeared in an office of some sorts. Her brothers went over to the bin in the corner and were sick as Ale raised an eyebrow at them.

"I believe that you only have normal clothes? Very well, you will just have to go to the feast and get sorted with the First Years in your normal clothes. If you come see me tomorrow morning and I will have robes for you of which house you get into. Justin you are in Sixth Year. Ale you are in Fifth year same as Harry here. And Max you are in Fourth Year. You do know English magic I presume?" Dumbledore said to them as they nodded.

He clapped. "Well, harry seeing as the sorting is about to begin, lead them to the great hall. I will follow behind you in a few minutes; I need to check some things out." Harry nodded and grabbed our arms leading us around the many twists and stairs until we reached a door where a tall woman with slight grey hair stood with a battered hat in her hands.

"Ah! Mr Potter, are these the American wizards that Dumbledore told me about?" Harry nodded and waved to us as he headed into the hall.

After a few moments of waiting the lady told us to follow after the first years who followed her.

"Let the sorting begin!"

She smiled. And clapped.


	2. Sorting

As Alex looked at her brothers, Max, who was grinning and Justin, who seemed nervous, she rolled her eyes. The lady coughed, 'McGonagall she said her name was' Alex thought. The lady waited for the hall to quiet and as it did, she spoke once more,

"Evening everyone. We have a change this year. Instead of the First Years getting sorted first, we have three transfer students from New York in America! When I call their names I would like them to come and sit on this stool."

Everyone craned their necks to look at them.

"Right. Russo, Justin." McGonagall spoke. The hall was completely silent as Justin sat on the stool. After a few seconds the hat opened its mouth (A rip in the side) and it yelled out his house.

"SLYTHERIN!" The table on their right clapped and cheered as Justin walked over. A few people near the top of the table called him over to sit with them. He glad fully accepted and sat next to them.

"Russo, Max." Max walked up to the stool and almost a second after touching his head it yelled out his house too.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin's were really happy now as two of the three American transfer students were in their house and one was still to be sorted. Max sat next to a blonde haired girl and smiled at Alex.

"Russo, Alex." Alex felt nervous as she stepped up and onto the stool. The second the sorting hat was on her head, it's started to talk to her in her mind.

"**_Ah, Miss Alex Russo. American I see, quite a nice place America. Now where to put you. Definetly not Hufflepuff. Not Ravenclaw either. Slytherin is possible, you have the cunningness inside you, but Gryffindor for your loyalty for your friends. Hmmm, where to put you._**" The hat paused for a moment and Alex thought of the boy she met called Harry just this morning. "**_Ah yes, Mr Harry Potter. Well that decides it_**."  
>The hat stopped talking to only her and it yelled out so that everyone could now hear it.<p>

"GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and as McGonagall took the hat off her head she walked over to the table. She heard Harry and saw him waving her over. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Here, Alex, sit here." He patted the space next to him. Alex nodded and slipped into the seat next to him as the First Years were getting sorted.

"Hermione, Ron this is Alex. Dumbledore took me to meet her this morning." Harry smiled at them.

"Hey Alex." Hermione and Ron said at the same time. Alex smiled at them.

"Hey Hermione, Ron. You guys are in fifth year too?" Alex asked curiously. Hermione nodded.

"Your to share a dorm with me." Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Two days later and Alex and her brothers had settled in.<p>

Alex sat on the carpet of the common room with her back against the couch. Hermione sat the same just beside her and Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch they were leaning against.

"God. I HATE that toad. She's all pink and fluffy, man i bet even dementors hate her." Alex moaned as they were writing their DADA essay of three scrolls.

"Em Alex?"  
>"Yes Harry?"<br>"Dementors hate everyone."  
>"I knew that Harry, it was a figure of speech."<br>"Ah ok."

They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Anyway, I've finished. Have you guys?" Alex asked placing the essay back into her bag.

Hermione nodded instantly and Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Well, im gonna listen to my music. Just pull out my earphones if you need me." Alex pulled her iPod out of her bag and turned it onto the music and rested her head against the couch beside Harry's leg.

Alex's favourite song came on so she sang along.

**When she was just a girl**  
><strong>She expected the world<strong>  
><strong>But it flew away from her reach<strong>  
><strong>So she ran away in her sleep<strong>  
><strong>Dreamed of para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Every time she closed her eyes<strong>  
><strong>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<strong>

She noticed the trio staring at her in shock. She grinned.

**When she was just a girl**  
><strong>She expected the world<strong>  
><strong>But it flew away from her reach<strong>  
><strong>And the bullets catch in her teeth<strong>

**Life goes on**  
><strong>It gets so heavy<strong>  
><strong>The wheel breaks the butterfly<strong>  
><strong>Every tear, a waterfall<strong>  
><strong>In the night, the stormy night<strong>  
><strong>She closed her eyes<strong>  
><strong>In the night, the stormy night<strong>  
><strong>Away she'd fly.<strong>

A few people smiled but most were amazed by Ale'x voice.

**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<strong>

**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<strong>

**La la la La**  
><strong>La la la<strong>

**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**  
><strong>She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.<strong>  
><strong>I know the sun must set to rise.<strong>

**This could be para- para- paradise**  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>This could be para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<strong>

**This could be para- para- paradise**  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Could be para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<strong>

**This could be para- para- paradise**  
><strong>Para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Could be para- para- paradise<strong>  
><strong>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<strong>

The trio sat staring at her and Hermione leaned over and pulled her earphones out.

"You're amazing! You rocked that song!" Harry said before anyone else could say anything. Alex blushed and smiled, flicking her hair out of her eyes, she turned to Harry.

"Thanks." She blushed again and Hermione caught her eye and nodded towards upstairs.

"Well, me and Mione are off to our dorm for the night. Night." Alex picked up her bag as did Hermione. Just before they left Alex gave Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek, said goodnight again and skipped up the stairs towards the girls dorm with Hermione, laughing at her enthusiasm, behind her.

Harry felt his cheek at where Alex had kissed him on his cheek. He blushed when he saw Ron staring at him.

"Harry has a crush."  
>"Shut Up Ron."<p>

**So what do you think?**

**It's my first story on this website. Xxx**

**Ayrpluto72 xxx**


	3. DADA & Detention

Alex Russo thumped her head against the desk and she watched the toad polish her nails.

Alex sighed, she was fed up. Alex started banging her head against the table making all the other students look up and Umbridge, who was frowning.

"Problem?" The toad, as Alex called her, asked her sweetly. Alex lifted her head to stare into Umbridge's eyes. She was fed up of these ministry approved course books, she wanted to try spells.

Alex stood up, she was just smaller than Umbridge who was wearing such high heels, that Alex was sure if she hadn't been wearing them, she would have been a good foot shorter.

"Yes. Actually I do." All the pupils began to whisper as Alex stood facing Umbridge.

"Excuse Me?" Umbridge asked shocked not expecting this result from Alex.

"I said That Yes I do have a problem. With you and your way of teaching." Alex said back watching as Umbridge became angry.

"Well? What is it girl?"

"Why can't we learn spells that will actually work? I mean, yeah the theory is great and all, but I don't think, if we are about to be killed we will be explaining how to do a simple stunning spell to our opponent. By the time we've spoke two words we'll be killed. It would help from the dangers of life."

Umbridge laughed. "But why girl, do we need to use spells? There is no danger outside." Alex walked out into the aisle of the tables in the classroom.

"Duh! Oh, wait I forgot, you people, The Daily Prophet, and the Ministry are in denial that the darkest wizard of all time is back! In flipping blood and flesh! You just want us to die! YOU CAN'T TEACH US ANYTHING USEFUL WITH THESE BOOKS!" Alex exclaimed angrily at Umbridge. By now the whole class was watching.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not -"

"HIS NAME IS VOLDEMORT!" Alex and Harry yelled at the same time. The caught each other's each at the same time and smiled.

"Detention Tonight. Potter and Russo."

"Make me."

"Detention rest of the week Russo."

"Toad."

"DETENSION FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS RUSSO! NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

They had been so busy arguing that no-one had noticed that the bell had gone to symbol the end of the day.

(-)

Alex and Harry walked up towards Umbridge's office. They looked at each other and smiled reassuringly at each other before chapping the door and walking in.

"Take a seat here please. You will be writing lines for me." Alex jumped back a bit from her voice. The office was completely pink, thus equalling Toady to be completely camouflaged. She groaned and sat down.

Almost simultaneously, Harry and Alex reached down and into their bags to get their quills. Their rummaging was cut short however, because Toady's voice shattered the silence.

"Oh no. You will not need your quills; I would like you to use one of mine." Harry and Alex nodded each grabbing a quill.

"Professor, there isn't any ink. What and how many times are we to write lines out?" Harry asked as Toady laughed.

"Oh, you won't need any ink. And I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' -" Umbridge said before Alex cut her off.

"How many times?" Alex groaned placing a fresh sheet of parchment in front of her as did Harry.

"If I hadn't been interrupted, you would have known by now. Let's just say, as much as it takes for the message to _sink _in?" They both nodded and set around to writing down lines.

Alex gasped as she felt her hand sting. She looked across to her hand and saw that the words _'I must not tell lies'_ were scarred into her hand and was bleeding as it was a freshly made cut.

She and Harry both looked up at Toady.

"Problem?" She asked looking triumphant. Harry opened his mouth to talk but thought against it. Alex glared at her but spoke up.

"Can we leave now? The message has definetly sank in." Toady nodded.

As they left the office, she and Harry heard Umbridge yell after her – "Remember Russo, detention for the next two weeks same time same place!"

Alex groaned. "Fun."

(-)

**Sorry Thats its short :) I've had loads of Homework and i thought it would be nice to update for the few people who reviewed :)**

**Thanks to:**

**lala45768**  
><strong>FaolanM<strong>  
><strong>Im a Skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Rina C<strong>

**For reviewing :) **

**Any Ideas on where you would like this story to go? xxx**

**Peace, Love, and happiness to you all.**

**Remember,  
>Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one remembers to turn on the light. <strong>

**Kirstyxxx**


	4. Dreaming & Suprise?

Alex was dreaming, she sure. It was over half-way through the school year, this couldn't be happening.

Alex was walking down platform 9 3/4 ignoring passers-by.  
>The trains whistle blew and parents were craning their necks to wave to their children.<br>But as much as Alex wanted to, she couldn't stop. The smoke from the steam train parted and Alex stopped walking.  
>Voldemort stood a metre in front of her twisting his neck. Alex panicked.<br>Why wasn't anyone noticing him?  
>Then, Alex noticed something else odd. Voldemort was wearing a muggle suit.<p>

He lifted his wand and a green light hit Alex and she fell to the floor of the platform screaming. Still, no one noticed them. Voldemort glided along the floor towards Alex.

Suddenly the scene shifted, and Alex no longer found her on platform 9 3/4 but in an empty classroom tied by invisible ropes to a chair.

Voldemort walked around the chair once, his eyes, bright, evil, gleaming eyes, never once leaving Alex or the chair.  
>He stopped and stood in front of her.<p>

Taking a short step forward, he spoke. "Alex Russo. You are surely wondering why I am in your dream?"

Alex groaned. "Not another long boring speech." She slapped her hand on her head. "All you do is talk. And kill. That's all you ever do."

Voldemort's eyes glistened with anger as he lifted his wand.  
>"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT? Give me Harry Potter and I will not hurt you!"<p>

Alex felt her Gryffindor loyalty; braveness and courage over take her.  
>"Over my dead body." She spat on his robes. Voldemort raised his wand towards Alex.<br>"Then so be it. But first, I think some torture to see how long until you cave in. STUPID GIRL! CRUCIO!"

Alex screamed for the second time.

Someone started shaking her. She opened her eyes to see who it was. Frizzy hair, freckles, it was 'Mione!

Alex sat bolt upright breathing deeply. She noticed she was sweating and her left wrist ached.

"You alright Alex? You started shaking and whimpering like you were having a fit!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just a bad dream. I'm going to go sit by the fire for a while. I'll be back up in half an hour." Alex muttered hopping out of her bed and heading over to the door.  
>She noticed the other girls in the dorm kept sleeping so they must have put a silencing dorm around their beds.<p>

She walked downstairs and as she got to the bottom, she walked into someone coming from the boy's stairs.

"Whoa there Alex!" Alex looked up to see Harry's green eyes.  
>"What you doing out anyway Alex?"<p>

Alex walked over to the couch by the fire and sat down.  
>"Bad dream. You?"<br>Harry sat next to her and he nodded and replied with a short same.

They sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments watching the fire growling lazily.

Harry spoke in a curious voice, "What was your dream Alex?"

Alex shivered, crossed her legs and sat facing Harry on the couch. She explained her dream to Harry whose eyes grew wide at the end of her story.  
>"What about your dream Harry?" Alex asked.<br>Harry waved her off; she understood that he must not want to talk about it.

Alex stated at the flames and sooner than she knew, she was in a soft sleep.

Harry noticed she was sleeping and he smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful.

He appeared calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaked out.  
>Although he never mentioned it, Alex's dream was familiar.<br>It was exactly the same as his except it was him walking towards Voldemort not Alex. But he still saw her getting interrogated by Voldemort.  
>What this meant he had no clue but one thing was for sure. He wasn't telling anyone except from Ron, Hermione and Alex. He wasn't even going to tell Dumbledore.<p>

He decided to lift Alex back up to her dorm.  
>However just as he lifted her he noticed something on her wrist.<br>It was a bright red mark surround the edge of her wristband she always wore.  
>He slid the wristband back as he was walking up the girls stairs (Judging by the fact that he was with a girl the stairs didn't turn into a slide) and he noticed something just when he reached Hermione and Alex's dorm that made him freeze.<p>

He let out a gasp and Hermione opened the door to see who was there.

"Harry! I've been waiting on Alex, bring her in with you?" However Harry was so shocked he couldn't move. "Harry! Are you listening to me?" Hermione was about to yell at him when she noticed that he was staring with wide eyes at Alex's wrist. She took a few steps forward to see what he was staring at. Just like Harry had done before her, she froze, almost standing as still as a statue.  
>"What? But tha..that's im..Impossible! It…it can't be!" <p>

On Alex's wrist was a scar.  
>Not just any scar. It was so familiar to them both and every wizard who had met Harry or even heard of his story.<p>

It was a lightning bolt.  
>But not just any lightning bolt, <p>

It was exactly like his.


	5. Confronted

Alex laughed as they practised their spells in their secret DA meeting. They were working on patronus charms and most people were succeeding.

Alex thought of meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione and she spoke really clearly – "Expecto Patronum!"  
>The silver wolf burst out of Alex's American wand and soared around the room, joining in with Ron's patronus knocking people over.<p>

Though, as almost as soon as it had started the lesson was over. Harry told everyone that there wouldn't be another meeting until after the Christmas holidays.

Alex watched as everyone in the DA left and she spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry who seemed in deep conversation about something that looked really important. She walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey Guys!" They turned their heads towards Alex and smiled. "What's up?"  
>Hermione and Ron shared a cautious look at Harry and Hermione and Ron stood up.<p>

"Meet you guys back at the common room?" Hermione and Ron nodded leaving Alex and Harry alone. Alex sat down facing Harry on the cushions on the floor.

"So, what's up?" Alex asked twirling her hair round her finger. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall not sure how to approach the subject he was about to bring up.

"Em… Well, ever had something that you feel you need to know and you feel it's important for you to know but you don't understand it at all yourself?" Alex nodded, her heart-beat inclining higher into her throat having a very faint idea on what he was going to say next.

"Well, you see the other night, you fell asleep, so I decided to take you up to your dorm and see the wristband you wear?" He held her wrist and she inched forward slightly so it was comfier for her wrist. He placed his hand on top of her wristband.

"Em... So I kinda noticed a red mark around it so I... Em… slipped it down to see what was up and by this time I had reached the dorm and Hermione had just opened the door and well… um… I kinda saw…" He ran his spare hand through his hair and slipped Alex's wristband off her arm to reveal the lightning bolt scar underneath. He ran his finger over it making Alex's scar tingle.  
>"It's just a scar Harry, I was quite a clumsy kid, I probably fell over or something -" Harry interrupted Alex by lifting his hair which was covering his scar.<p>

"Okay, they look alike a bit but -" Harry cut her off again.  
>"No Alex. Not a bit, they are EXACTLY the same. See." He lifted her wrist to beside his head and Alex stared at the matching scars.<br>Harry lowered her wrist back down and looked her into the eyes. She stared down at her wrist.  
>Harry stood up and pulled Alex up with him.<br>Some music came on at random and Alex lifted her head to look at Harry. Alex laughed, she knew this song.

"May I have this dance?" Harry grinned at her when she nodded.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<br>**_

Alex laughed as Harry spun her around.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>And sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<strong>_

**_And I don't want the world to see me_**  
><strong><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>**  
><strong><em>When everything's meant to be broken<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>**

Harry was grinning as he and Alex pretended to waltz around the room of requirement.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<strong>_

Everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes sunk onto Alex and she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as they slowly danced.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

Harry thought of how natural it felt to dance with Alex, and the way her head fit perfectly onto his shoulder.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's meant to be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

As the song finished Alex pulled away from Harry. She had noticed the mirror a few feet away.

She walked over to it and saw a wizard photo of a boy maybe in his seventh year or even sixth.

Harry walked over and stood next to her.

"Cedric Diggory. He and I both got entered into a tournament last year. He was from Hufflepuff. I didn't know him very well but he was an excellent boy. Sad really." Harry said and Alex turned to look at him.

"Did he go missing?" Alex asked wondering why Harry was speaking in past tense.  
>Harry shook his head.<p>

"In the last task, the cup was a port key. You know that yeah? Right. Well so it took us to a graveyard and he was murdered by Voldemort."

Alex stood shocked.  
>"Was Voldemort the bald guy in my dream?"<br>Harry nodded. "I haven't been exactly truthful with you about that. I had the same dream at the same time."

Alex hugged Harry randomly for comfort. As she pulled away a bunch of mistletoe formed above them.

"Mistletoe." She said looking at Harry.

"Probably full of Nargles though."

"What are Nargles?" Alex inches forward slightly as did Harry, their faces nearly touching.

"I have no idea."

As their lips locked Alex felt sparks through her lips.  
>She realised that she never had been in love.<p>

Her 'love' for Dean was fake.  
>Her 'love' for Mason was fake.<p>

But one thing she felt more positive that her own name was that this was real.

Alex Russo, the american wizard who defeated the angels of darkness.

Had fallen for,

None over than the boy who lived and defeated Voldemort when he was a baby himself,

Harry James Potter.

* * *

><p>I got no reviews last time, though i did get a few e-mails about people adding this story to their alert list :)<p>

I might not get the next chapter posted in time so,

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!


	6. Death Eater Family

A/N - I changed Justin and Max's house.

Alex and Harry sat facing Hermione and Ron, thier hands intertwined.

"So Harry, did you… like… you know…" Ron asked nervously.

"Talked to me about my lightning scar on my wrist? Yep, he did. I'm going to ask my dad about it in the holidays." Alex replied nodding her head.

Hermione leaned forward in her position from in the couch (next to Ron while Harry and Alex sat on the floor in front of the fire) and gestures towards their locked hands.  
>"Something else you want to tell us?" She raised an eyebrow making Alex blush and Harry laugh but grin.<p>

"Yup. We kissed and now we are an item!" Harry said really happily. "Imagine Justin's face when he finds out!"  
>Alex groaned in terror. Justin would be unbelievable.<p>

Ron however didn't seem so convinced.

"How are you so happy Alex? I mean you found out you have a freaky look-a-like scar, yet you're still fine?" Ron looked puzzled before Hermione hit him on the head with a random quibbler left lying on the floor.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

The quarter took one look at each other and burst into laughs for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Harry and Alex walked hand in hand down towards the Great Hall for breakfast (Alex still wondered why it was called the great hall but that's completely off topic) and were so far avoiding any people.<p>

They had spoken to Hermione and Ron who decided to go ahead so that Harry and Alex could walk in together.

As they walked into the great hall, everyone saw their hands locked together and stopped talking. A few people went back to their previous conversation but the vast majority started whispering and pointing.

As they sat down, (Alex beside Hermione and Ginny, Harry beside Seamus and Ron and Neville sitting beside Ron with dean beside Seamus) the whispers died down mainly but were sill there.

"When did this happen?" Seamus asked in his Irish accent, his smile reaching his ears, motioning to them.

"Yesterday after the thing." Harry replied. Everyone nodded knowing that the thing Harry was referring to was the Dumbledore' Army meeting.

"Here comes Justin and Max. Look Alex! They look like two people on a mission. You know the sort of James Bond sort of face with the awesome theme tune?" Dean said pointing them out.  
>"Never heard of it in my life Dean." All the wizards who didn't grow up around muggles said at the same time.<p>

Justin and Max had finally arrived for Alex. Justin was the first to break the silence.  
>"Alex. A word in private. NOW!" Alex shrugged and followed Max and Justin out of the Great Hall giving the group of friends a reassuring smile.<p>

* * *

><p>The walked (for what seemed like ages for Alex but was only really a few minutes) until the brothers stopped at a empty classroom and pushed Alex inside.<p>

"You can't go out with Potter. I won't allow it." Justin said. Max nodded and scowled to show his agreement.

Alex clenched her fists. What was up with them? Since when had they got any input in her decisions?

"What is wrong with you? I'm in love with Harry, face it. I know you hate my friends because we're in Gryffindor but I made my own decisions."  
>Justin spun around to leave but Alex grabbed onto his left sleeve and tried to pull him back.<br>Instead his sleeve pulled up to his left elbow revealing a black sort of tattoo. Alex quickly pulled up Max's sleeve to see the same on his left arm as well. She recognised the tattoo and gasped. Taking a step away from them, she raised her wand.

Justin's face turned from shock to rage to annoyance then back to rage. Max's face was almost an identical mirror also turning from shock to rage to annoyance and then back to rage.

"How could you?"  
>"Alex, look-"<br>"I trusted you. Both of you. "  
>"Just following in our families history. You are the let down of the family Alex! Our family has been the second best supporters of The Lord (just below the Malfoy's) since his reign started. Then you have to get sorted into Gryffindor. The prophecy said you would be the decider of who would win the Wizarding war, Light, or Darkness. That's why he tried to kill you that night! You were round at the Potters house as Sirius Black is your freaking God-Father. Dad had it all planned out!" Max yelled at Alex his wand pointing towards her.<p>

Alex had her wand in her hand.  
>"I can't believe it. Is that why you needed new wands? Our american ones don't work when corrupted with darkness. You forgot on one thing though, bringing me here to take me to Baldemort. I still have my Anerican wand. You better get running boys. I'm never saying I'm related to you again! Or dad! But yeah like I was saying, you better run, cos I'm flashing straight to Dumbledores office." Alex said in a hurry clenching her wand in her hand.<p>

"You have no proof!" Justin stated knowing no one would believe her.

Max and Justin's jaw dropped when they saw Alex waving her camera.  
>"Actually, I just froze time and took some photos. Bye!"<p>

She flashed herself into Dumbledores office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked up to see Alex almost in a state if shock.  
>Dumbledore motioned to a seat. "Miss Russo. Please sit down and regain some breath." She nodded and sat on the chair in front of his desk.<br>She repeated the whole thing over and over in her head and withdrew the memory from her by using the tip of her wand. She placed it into a bottle and corked the lid.

"Everything. In. Bottle. Tired. Let. Trio. See. Memory. Too. Tired. Sleep." Alex was so shocked she fell asleep in her chair.

Dumbledore lied her on the ragged sofa in the corner of his office. He sent for the Golden Trio.

* * *

><p>They were at his office in a matter of minutes.<br>"Sir, what wrong?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore explained. "Miss Russo 'flashed' I think American wizards call it. It's basically apparition except there's no age limit. Back on track, she was in a really bad state and looked in really bad shock, and before she passed out she gave me this memory. Right. Place your faces into the pensive and we shall watch what happened to you friend or in Harry's case, girlfriend. Teachers know these things."

Harry blushed and they all went into the pensive.

"_What is wrong with you? I'm in love with Harry, face it. I know you hate my friends because we're in Gryffindor but I made my own decisions."  
>Justin spun around to leave but Alex grabbed onto his left sleeve and tried to pull him back.<br>Instead his sleeve pulled up to his left elbow revealing a black sort of tattoo. Alex quickly pulled up Max's sleeve to see the same on his left arm as well. She recognised the tattoo and gasped. Taking a step away from them, she raised her wand.  
><em>

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore all gasped. Hermione covered her mouth and Dumbledore shook his head.

_Justin's face turned from shock to rage to annoyance then back to rage. Max's face was almost an identical mirror also turning from shock to rage to annoyance and then back to rage._

_"How could you?"_  
><em>"Alex, look-"<em>  
><em>"I trusted you. Both of you. "<em>  
><em>"Just following in our families history. You are the let down of the family Alex! Our family has been the second best supporters of The Lord (just below the Malfoy's) since his reign started. Then you have to get sorted into Gryffindor. The prophecy said you would be the decider of who would win the Wizarding war, Light, or Darkness. That's why he tried to kill you that night! You were round at the Potters house as Remus Lupin is your freaking God-Father. Dad had it all planned out!" Max yelled at Alex his wand pointing towards her.<em>

Harry was in shock. Lupin was Alex's god-father and she didnt even know until then.

_Alex had her wand in her hand.  
>"I can't believe it. Is that why you needed new wands? Our american ones don't work when corrupted with darkness. You forgot on one thing though, bringing me here to take me to Baldemort."<br>_

Ron laughed, Hermione gasped, Dumbledore chuckled silently and Harry grinned at Alex's word for Voldemort.

_"I still have my American wand."_

Alex voiced rang out as the memory disappeared and they took their heads out of the pensive, to no longer find themselves in the empty classroom but back in Dumbledore's office.

They all stared at Alex's sleeping form on the ragged sofa in the corner of Dumbledore's office.

One thing was for sure, Alex's family had a lot they weren't telling her.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Everyone!<br>This has been the longest chapter so far!

And in answer to your review Nausicaa of the Spirits, I'm thinking Alex to be honest but I'm not sure.


	7. Beginning Of The Holidays

_Alex slithered along the smooth black tiles twisting her head side to side heading towards the light coming from the door at the end of the dimly lit corridor. _

_Words echoed in her head, "Voldemort may be after something, something he didn't have last time."_

_A soft hissing, kind of like a form of whispering noise spoke her name. "Aleeexxxxx". A thin pale white hand reached towards a ball full of light and mist. _

_She broke through the door and entered a room full of glass spheres. A man with ginger hair, illuminated by the light coming from his wand slowly spun around to face her. His face was full of fear and confusion._

_In a sudden movement she launched her small, twisting towards the man. Continually springing herself at the man, attacking him, watching as he writhed on the floor, blood and cuts appearing on him and around him._

Alex sat bolt upright, she could feel the sweat dripping from her head and neck. Hermione stood over her shaking her and looking at her with caring eyes. She grabbed Alex and dragged her into the common room, walking straight into McGonagall, Ron and Harry. McGonagall and Ron were dragging Harry, like Hermione was dragging Alex.

"Professor, I think Alex was having a kind of fit in her sleep of something." Hermione quickly explained the McGonagall. The professor nodded.

"Mr Potter had the same thing. I'll take Miss Russo from here Miss Granger, please go back up to your dorm." Hermione nodded and, after shooting anxious looks at her two of her three best friends (Harry and Alex) and giving Ron a glance, she hurried back upstairs to the dorm, Alex and her shared.

* * *

><p>They approached Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore started asking Harry and Alex questions.<p>

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim, or looking down at the scene?"

"Neither it was like…" Alex trailed off and Harry asked in a slightly frightened voice, - "Professor, would you please just tell me what's happened?"

Dumbledore ignored them and turned towards one of the portraits in his office.

"Everard, Arthur's was on guard duty tonight, make sure he is found by the right people." Dumbledore moved onto a different picture.

"Sir!" Harry and Alex said desperately. Dumbledore started talking to the next portrait, ignoring Harry and Alex.

"Phineas! You must go to your portrait at Grimmald Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is greatly injured and that his children will be arriving there soon, by portkey."

Alex could feel herself getting angrier as could Harry.

"We got him Albus! It was close but I'll think he'll make it. What's more is that The Dark Lord failed to acquire it." Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief.

Alex was ready to burst, she was really angry but she had no clue why. Harry felt the same and was shaking slightly with anger.

"Oh Thank Goodness -" Dumbledore started to say but was interrupted by Harry and Alex.

"LOOK AT ME!" They both yelled at the same time. Everyone in the room turned to look at them, with confused faces.

"What's happening to us?" Alex asked, looking at Harry and everyone in the room, with panicked eyes. Just then Snape entered the room.

"You wished to see me Head-Master?" Snape quickly glanced at Harry and Alex before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait, not even for the morning. Otherwise we will be vulnerable." Dumbledore said, almost desperately. Snape nodded and grabbed Harry by the shoulder, dragging him away towards the dungeons. "Minerva, please get the Weasley children and take them with this book to use as a portkey." McGonagall nodded and with Ron in tow, left for the Gryffindor common room to get the other three Weasley children.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk. "Miss Russo, please take a seat." Alex nodded and sat in the chair in front of him. "I have some answers to some questions you would probably like to know, however, you have some answers to some questions I would like to know. Is it alright if I ask you these questions first?" After a nod from Alex, he started with his questions,

"You are aware your family are Death Eaters?"  
>"Yes. I am aware."<br>"You are not a Death Eater?"  
>"NO! WHY WOULD I BE A DEATH EATER?"<br>"Calm down please, Miss Russo, only checking."  
>"Right. Sorry."<br>"Moving on. If it comes to it, would you pick your family (Dark side of the second wizarding war) or your friends and The Order of the Phoenix (Light side of the second wizarding war)?"  
>"Light. I will <strong>NEVER <strong>join forces with a murder like Voldemort. Not even for family. But, if I had to, to save my friends, I would. You get what I mean?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand Alex, I would do the same." A few moments passed in silence.

"I have to go back to my family, to learn about my past and future, don't I Professor?" Alex asked leaning back in her chair. Dumbledore nodded.

"You may leave now, Miss Russo." Alex nodded and stood up to leave. When she reached the door of his office, Dumbledore called out to her.

"Wait for a moment please Miss Russo." Alex spun around to see Dumbledore rummaging through a draw in his desk. "Here it is!" He pulled out a key which was attached to a chain. He threw it towards her. She caught it and put it round her neck.

"Always wear that Miss Russo, even in showers and in your sleep. It will, help you, even when no-one else can. I have arranged for you to stay at Grimmald Place, Harry's god-father's house for the Christmas holidays. Goodnight." He nodded and she left his office heading towards her dorm to pack for the holidays.

* * *

><p>Alex and Harry walked into the dining room, Mrs Weasley greeted them.<p>

"Oh! Harry! Alex! There you's are! Happy Christmas." She handed them each a wrapped present and they each gave her a hug in return. "It's lovely to have you both here."

Harry turned his head to the right and he saw Sirius and Lupin. He smiled at them both and was about to wish them a merry Christmas but Mr Weasley demanded a toast.

"A Christmas toast! To Mr Harry Potter and Miss Alex Russo, without whom I would not be here. Harry and Alex." The Weasleys all chorused the toast.

Alex didn't notice Lupin or Sirius though, she was already to busy talking with Hermione and Ginny. Harry could tell by the look on his face, Remus had just found the only member of family he had left.

His god – daughter.

* * *

><p>Hope you all had a good Christmas if you celebrate it!<p>

3

Kiz


	8. Remus

Alex walked down the stairs beside Ron and Hermione. Harry was trailing along behind them absorbed in his own thoughts. Although Alex was his girlfriend, she decided that he needed some time with his god-father. Sirius was the only family Harry had.

She thought about her god-father that Max had said about Remus Lupin. She still had yet to meet this man; she had obviously met him as a child but couldn't remember him.

Alex looked down at her wrist. She had a watch covering her scar today, instead of the usual scuffed old wristband. Alex noticed Harry had slipped away from the group to talk to Sirius. She smiled knowing, that Harry would get the answers to some questions he had been asking for years.

Alex was laughing at Hermione and Ron arguing about Ron's jumper his mum knitted him. Her laughing was cut short though when someone patted her on the shoulder giving her a fright. Alex stopped walking and spun around to face the person.

He was a tallish man, with scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, slightly ragged robes and lots of scars. But instead of feeling frightened or disgusted by his appearance, Alex thought he looked like a lovely person. He had a warming smile on his face and his eyes almost sparkled.

Hermione and Ron, too busy arguing to notice, had kept walking and were already down three floors, stilling arguing about the maroon jumper.

The man stretched out a hand for me to shake.  
>"Hello Alex. I am Remus John Lupin, your god-father." Alex shocked Lupin and herself by ignoring his outstretched hand and launching herself into a hug.<br>It took a few seconds for Lupin to realise Alex was hugging him.  
>When he realise he hugged her back.<p>

"You've grown so much! Last time I saw you, must have been about when you were five, you just reached my waist!" Alex laughed as let go of him.

"Sorry Remus, but I don't remember you much. I don't remember a lot about my childhood. Except from one thing but that was hard to forget." Alex said feeling slightly guilty. She self-consciously rubbed her watch.

Remus shrugged. "I guess we're going to have to catch up on the years then yeah? I would have been around a lot more but your dad, he was different. One day I saw the Mark on his arm. Never went back. I wanted to for you Alex but Greyback started turning up and I feared I might make something bad happen to you so I kept a distance. When I read in the paper about you and your brothers going to Hogwarts, I knew you would be safer."  
>Alex smiled.<p>

"You're the only family I want and need Remus. I don't need them Voldemort worshipers." Remus laughed then his face turned serious.  
>"You said the name?"<br>"Yup! Bald head doesn't scare me! I think…"  
>Remus smiled again. "Hey kiddo! You know what? You're the only family I have as well. My parents died a long time ago. It's great to have a family again. Oh and I got you something for Christmas!"<br>He pulled out a small charm; it was in the shape of a wolf howling.  
>"It's a charm for a necklace or bracelet or even a chain. I'm a werewolf so that's me!" He rubbed his arm worried about how Alex would react about being a werewolf.<br>Alex grinned. "I don't care if you're a werewolf Remus, your still family."  
>Remus face broke into a huge grin.<br>"You can call my Lupin, everyone does." Alex chuckled.

She reached for the chain around her neck and pulled it out. Alex clipped the charm onto the chain so that it rested against the key.

"It was great meeting you again Alex, but I need to go, it's a full moon tomorrow."  
>Alex nodded and gave Remus another hug.<br>"Until next time." And then with a pop, Lupin was gone.

Hermione popped her head round the door.  
>"Alex! Time to go!" Alex smiled and followed Hermione away.<p>

Harry and Alex were walking in the courtyard heading towards the huge doors. They were laughing and talking.

"Your brother really turned himself into a sandwich? Really?" Harry was laughing his head off. Alex was about to reply when Hermione ran up to them.

"Harry, Alex! Hagrid's back." Ron and Hermione hurried away towards the other side of the courtyard. "Come on Alex!" Harry grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her along, following Hermione and Ron.

They ran down the grassy green hills towards Hagrid's hut; Harry still pulling Alex along by the hand. Alex started to laugh when Ron nearly fell over.

When they reached the hut though, they heard Umbridge inside.

"-I will say this one last time! I am ordering you to tell me where you've been." The four of them approached the window and peered into the cabin.

"I told you, I been away for my heath." Hagrid stated. Umbridge peered around Hagrid and the four teenagers ducked out of site.

After a few more conversations between Umbridge and Hagrid, she finally left; after spraying tons of perfume; and the four teens entered the hut.

"This is top secret. Dumbledore sent me to party with the giants." Hagrid spoke leaning forward slightly while rubbing his cuts with a lump of meat.

"Giants?" Hermione exclaimed before Alex gently smacked her in the head making her quieten down. "You found them?"

Hagrid laughed slightly. "They're not that hard to find to be perfectly honest. There so big see. I tried to confines them to join us. I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Easters." Alex stated with pure hatred in her voice thinking of how her family betrayed them all.  
>"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join you-know-who."<br>"Did They?" Harry asked rising his eyebrows slightly while squeezing Alex's hand under the table.

Hagrid muttered about how some did join Voldemort but only a few didn't. Fang started barking and Hagrid sighed and threw the meat at him. "Go on, you have it then."

The five of them could hear the rain and the storm from outside. Hagrid stood up and walked towards the window.

"It's changing out there. Just like last time." Hagrid shook his head. "There's a storm coming 'Arry, and Alex. We'd all best be ready when she does."

"Oh, don't worry Hagrid." Alex spoke up and everyone turned around to look at her. "We will."


	9. Umbridge

Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down the passage between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this would happen. He's going to get us all killed because he can't face the truth." They continued walking until Seamus called out.

"Harry!" The four of them stopped and turned around. Almost instantly the chatter in the Great Hall stopped to watch them, knowing of their argument in the Gryffindor Common Room at the start of term.

"I er… I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum say's the _Prophet's _version of things didn't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you."

Harry and Alex smiled at Seamus and he smiled back. They had come to an agreement.

Harry was teaching them Patronus again.

A horse burst out of Ginny's wand. A rabbit burst out of Luna's. An otter for Hermione and a terrier for Ron.

Suddenly the crystals on the light started to shake; everyone started walking towards the mirror.

It smashed and there was a hole in the wall. Alex looked at the hole and Harry pulled her back when Umbridge blew it up.  
>Harry and Alex stood at the front facing Umbridge, Filch and her 'squad' of idiots. Cho stood alongside them.<p>

Umbridge pointed towards Harry and Alex and smiled evilly. "Get them."

Harry was taken to Dumbledore's office while everyone else was getting given detention slips by Umbridge's idiot squad. Malfoy took pleasure in giving Alex, Hermione and Ron a slip.

"Mudblood." He spat when he gave Hermione his. Ron went to punch him but Alex placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.  
>"Blood Traitor." He spat when handing Ron his. Ron just glared at him, annoyed by this ferret.<br>"Ah. A Russo, you shouldn't be here, how do you think your father and brothers would react to this?" Alex glared at him and kicked him in the shin multiple times before the rest of the squad saw and started chasing after Alex. Alex grinned as she weaved in between the DA members laughing and high-fiving them as she ran out of the Room Of Requirement.

Harry, Alex, Hermione and Ron walked along the bridge.

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag." Ron said to Harry after he told us about Dumbledore leaving.

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming!" Hermione said trying to get Harry to feel a bit better.

As Harry stopped to stare at the view of misty clouds from the bridge, Alex, Ron and Hermione stopped too. "Harry, if it's anyone' fault it's ours." Alex said lightly.  
>"Yeah, we talked you into it." Ron said.<p>

"Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse." Harry said in a let-down voice. Alex rubbed his arm gently. "Anyway that doesn't matter anymore. Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much, and the more you care, the more you have to lose."

"How many times do we have to tell you? We're in this together." Alex said, hugging Harry around the neck. Harry smiled and lifted Alex's head and they started kissing.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other. "Let's leave them to it." Ron nodded and the two of them left leaving Alex and Harry to kiss on the bridge.

Alex stood outside Snape's classroom waiting on Harry. As Harry walked out he hugged Alex and they started walking back to the dorms holding hands. They stooped when they heard crying and they turned around to see Fred and George comforting a small boy.

"What's your name?" Fred (Or George) asked.  
>"Micheal." The small boy said quietly.<br>"Your hand's gonna be fine, Micheal." George (Or Fred) told the little boy trying to keep him positive.  
>"Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems. See? It's fading already." Fred added in also trying to make the boy a bit happier.<p>

Harry and Alex walked towards the twins and Micheal. 

"You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while." George said.  
>Micheal continued to cry from the pain of his hand. Alex bent down to Micheal's height and rubbed her hand on Micheal's to try and ease the pain. The five of them were in silence.<p>

"Hem Hem." Alex stood up and turned at the same time. The boys heads all turned and there stood Umbridge at the end of the corridor. Alex, Fred, George and Harry started walking towards her.

"As I told you once before, Mr Potter, Miss Russo… naught children deserve to be punished." Alex glared at Umbridge and placed her hand on her wand in her pocket. Umbridge smiled evilly before walking away.

"You know George…" Alex, Harry and George turned to look at Fred. "I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." George smiled and looked down at Harry and Alex.  
>"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." Alex grinned knowing that they were planning something big.<p>

All the Fifth Years sat in their O.W.L exams with Umbridge standing watching them. Alex looked up to see Hermione (Who was furiously scribbling down answers on her sheet, then rubbing them out, only to write them again), Ron (Who seemed confused and bored) and Harry, who was glaring at Umbridge.

The huge swinging thing behind Umbridge was tormenting Alex. She wished Umbridge would get caught in it and get knocked into a wall or die, or something to that effect.

There was a slight bang outside the hall and about a quarter of the Fifth Years turned around to look at the door. Alex and Harry turned their heads back to look at Umbridge who looked confused as to what was going on. There were a few more bangs and by this time everyone had stopped and turned around.

Umbridge walked down the Great Hall (Where the exams were taking place) and when she final got there she opened the double doors.

Alex laughed when she saw only a small sparkler firework appear in front of Umbridge; it lingered inches away from her face before shooting into the Great Hall and exploding, (A few sparks) and whooped. Umbridge took a few more steps forward.

Suddenly Fred and George went shooting past on their brooms throwing fireworks as they went. George cast a spell to make everyone's exam paper fly away.

As Umbridge stepped back into the Great Hall, all the fireworks turned into a dragon and started chasing her. It closed shut at the end of the hall and a few seconds after vanishing; all the notices smashed and fell down.

Everyone ran outside to cheer Fred and George on. A huge 'W' for Weasley appeared in the sky. Alex clapped and cheered along with everyone else but she felt all her energy drain and she sat down on the ground.  
>Hermione turned around to see her fall and Alex saw Sirius getting tortured by Voldemort, the ball of light that Mr Weasley was helping protect.<p>

This really was war.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex were in Umbridge's office crouched by the fire.

"When are you going to get it into your head, that we are all in this together?" Hermione said after Harry suggesteded they got some help while he went to the Ministrey.

"That you are." The four turned around to see Umbridge and her squad.


	10. Ministry Of Magic

Umbridge, Harry and Hermione just left and went to get 'Dumbledore's Secret Weapon'. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Alex and Luna are stuck in her office with Crabbe holding Ron, Goyle holding Neville, Pansy holding Ginny, Blaise holding Luna and Draco holding Alex.

Malfoy grabbed Alex's hair and pulled her head back to talk in to her ear.  
>"I've said before Alex, and I'm going to say it again, you should have followed in your family's footsteps. The Dark Lord would have killed to have all the Russo's as Death Eaters."<p>

Alex clenched her fists together. "Over my dead body I would join that thing. You little blonde ferret." Malfoy just smiled.  
>"I'm sure that can be arranged Russo." Alex released the pressure in her hands.<p>

"Can I at least tie my shoelace Malfoy?" He let her go and she bent down to 'Tie' her shoelace. She pulled her wand out from her pocket and spun around to face Malfoy. "STUPEFY!" He slumped to the ground and the rest of the Slytherin's panicked and ran away but not quick enough because Ron punched Crabbe in the jaw.

"Come on, let's go get the others."

* * *

><p>They met Harry and Hermione at the bridge. Hermione was instant to know what happened.<p>

"How did you get away?" Hermione said as they all stopped to catch some breath.  
>"Alex stunned Malfoy. Quite funny." Ginny said laughing. Alex handed Hermione and Harry their wands back that the Slytherin's had dropped.<br>"Told Malfoy I needed to tie my shoelace. I pulled out my wand and stunned him and the rest of them ran away. Ron punched Crabbe in the jaw at the distraction." Alex said as Harry put his wand into his pocket.  
>"That was clever Ron!" Hermione said shocked. Ron had a smug look on his face. He smirked at Hermione.<br>"Has been known to happen." He grinned smugly and if Alex was to squint she thought she might have been able to spot his head growing bigger.  
>Alex sniggered. "Awkward flirting!" Ron and Hermione glared at her while Ginny, Neville and Harry laughed. Luna had a dreamy expression on her face.<br>"It was brilliant!" Neville exclaimed. "So, how we getting to London?" Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry started to walk away past them until Neville spoke.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Neville said making Harry turn around. Alex walked over to Harry's side and looked at him.  
>The other five stood staring at Harry as well.<p>

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron spoke up taking a short step forward.  
>Harry had a glance the five before looking at Alex.<p>

"So, how are we going to get to London?" Alex grinned and everyone else smiled before thinking. Luna spoke up straight away. "We fly, of course."

* * *

><p>It was a strange ride for Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville as they couldn't see the thestrals. Alex discovered she could which came as a shock to her. They flew towards the Ministry.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex and Harry lead the way with Ron and Hermione next then Ginny, Neville and Luna. They ran towards the lifts at the end of the corridor and got into one.<p>

It was at the floor in an instant. The gate sort-of-thing opened and they all got out.  
>"Department Of Mysteries."<p>

They stared at the blue door at the bottom of the long corridor. "Just like the dream." Alex said out loud and Luna and Neville who didn't know about the dream stared weirdly at Alex. The seven of them walked down the corridor slowly approaching the door. Alex turned the door knob and they were in. "This is it." Harry said as they walked down the rows of glass spheres.

He ran down the aisles trying to find Sirius. He stopped when he reached aisle 95. "He should be here!" He was about to go on but Neville interrupted him.

"Alex, Harry, it's got your name on it!" Alex and Harry walked up to the sphere. The both looked at each other and grabbed it from the shelf at the same time.

_Two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
>And the Dark Lord shall mark them as his equal but they shall have power the Dark Lord knows not.<br>One shall live defiantly. But as for the other two,  
>Neither can live while the other survives.<em>

"Slightly creepy." Alex murmured under her breath. She was cut across from Hermione's warning yell.

"Alex! Harry!" They rushed in front of the five with their wands up. A figure stepped towards them. The figure stepped into a light and they recognised the death eater mask and flowing black robes. Harry spoke up without fear in his voice.  
>"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked<p>

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and," he pulled out his wand and waved it to remove his mask. It was Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father. "Reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." He said in a childlike tone.

Alex gripped onto the prophecy tighter. "You do anything to us and Alex will break it." Alex caught Harry's eye and nodded. They all shuffled backwards slightly until a loud laughing emerged.

"They know how to play! Itsy Bitsy baby." Alex straight away recognised the woman from the wanted posters. "Potter. Russo."  
>"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville said stepping in front of Hermione. Bellatrix smiled.<p>

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and Dad?" She said smirking at him. Neville flinched, before speaking up in angry voice, "Better now, that they're about to be avenged." He raised his wand about to cast a spell.

"Everybody just calm down." Lucius raised his hands. "All we want is that prophecy!"  
>"Over my dead body." Alex snarled holding it closer to her.<br>"I'm sure that will be arranged soon enough. In fact, I could do it right now." Bellatrix said snarling.

"I've waited fourteen years." Alex, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Hermione turned around slightly to see Death Eaters blocking the exits.  
>"I know." Lucius said sounding understanding.<br>"I guess he can't wait a little longer. STUPEFY!" Alex yelled stunning Bellatrix while harry stunned Lucius.

They all spilt up until they reached the end of the corridor and Death Eaters were walking towards them.  
>"REDUCTO!" Ginny yelled, it hit them and they disappeared. The shelves around them started smashing and they saw a door at the end of the corridor, they sprinted towards it.<br>Alex was first to open the door, only to fall down into nothing, before hitting the ground after Hermione cast a cushioning charm.

They looked up to see a veil. Alex, Harry and Luna could hear voices coming from it. Alex was more sure of what this was than anything in her life,

This,  
>This was a trap.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's 2012! WooHoo!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone that has added this story to their lists.**

**Peace, Love and Jedward,**

**Kirstyxx**


	11. Death

"I think it's a trap." Ron said as Harry, Alex and Luna walked towards the doorway which almost looked like it had a transparent, foggy, curtain inside it.  
>"You don't say." Alex yelled over her shoulder sarcastically.<p>

"The voices. What are they saying?" Harry said walking closer to the veil.  
>The other four shared a look. "There aren't any voices Harry." Hermione said.<br>"I hear them too Harry." Alex said. The seven teenagers walked over into the middle of the room. Black clouds started swooping by their heads. Hands pulled at them all and Alex gripped onto the prophecy really tight.  
>As the cloud vanished Harry looked around to see all his friends getting held by Death Eaters. He turned around in a slow circle to see Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Luna, but he couldn't see Alex.<p>

"Harry! Catch!" Harry spun round just in time to see Alex throw the prophecy at him before Lucius Malfoy grabbed her around the shoulders pressing his wand to her head. Harry, by using his quidditch seeker skills, caught the prophecy in one hand.

Lucius walked towards Harry keeping his wand pressed against Alex's head. "Give me the prophecy and none of your friends get hurt." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to Hogwarts, he said, it's safer there than it is here. You won't get in any bad trouble or life threatening situations. Last time I listen to my dad." Alex muttered trying to struggle against Malfoy.  
>"Shut Up you." Alex huffed and rolled her eyes.<p>

There was a tap on Lucius's shoulder and keeping a hold and Alex, he spun around.

Alex grinned when she saw Sirius there. "Get the hell away from my god-son and his girlfriend." He punched Lucius in the mouth and Lucius fell over releasing Alex who stumbled backwards into someone's arms. She turned around to see her god-father Remus Lupin. She quickly hugged him while there were white clouds appearing and fighting away the Death Eaters. The two of them dodged a spell and ended up in the same cover spot as Sirius and Harry.  
>"You two have done enough, get your friends and get out if here." Alex and Harry shook their heads. "We're helping. "Alex stood up at the same time as the other three and she instantly found her and Harry both duelling a Death Eater together. Sirius was duelling Lucius on their right and Remus was duelling a masked Death Eater to their right.<br>Harry disarmed the Death Eater they were battling and Sirius yelled out to him just after making Lucius fly into a wall. "Nice one James!" Harry froze for a moment shocked by being called his father's name.  
>Two things happened at once.<p>

The Death Eater battling Remus bloated him into a wall and as Alex turned to watch, she saw that he wasn't moving after the wall collision. She spun back around to see the Death Eaters mask fall off only to reveal her brother Justin.

At the same time, Bellatrix Lestrange jumped out from the shadows and seeing Sirius she grinned evilly.  
>"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sirius's smile stayed for a moment, he looked like he was still laughing. The green light hit him full on in the chest and Harry who was smiling, felt his smile fade. Sirius looked as if for a second he knew what had happened before he stumbled backwards into the veil.<p>

Alex turned around to see Sirius fall into the veil. When his body disappeared Alex instantly knew that if you touched the mist, you would die and then vanish. Harry was about to run forward but Alex grabbed onto his arms preventing him from running.

Harry struggled against Alex's grip and was screaming for Sirius, he was hoping, praying that Sirius would reappear, his smile bright on his face. Harry knew however this wouldn't happen. Alex quickly turned her head around to find Justin to finish off Remus duel; however Justin was running towards the Main Hall. Alex took off after him at the same time as Harry took after Bellatrix, the Order was yelling for them to come back but they were too busy clenching their wands in their hands chasing after Justin and Bellatrix. Justin was too quick however and managed to disappearate from the fireplaces at the side. Bellatrix wasn't so lucky, she had tripped and fell and Harry was running towards her with his wand raised. Alex walked over to Bellatrix. She held her wand out in front of her facing Bellatrix, Harry stopped and stood back a little bit facing the two females. Bellatrix grinned at Alex,  
>"You need to mean it Russo. Then say the words Crucio." Alex twisted her neck. She could hear Voldemort in her ears almost as if he was standing behind her. She stopped for a second and regained control of her anger. This wasn't her. She spun around to see Voldemort and she threw her wand at him.<br>He waved it out if his way. Alex felt Harry stand next to her, his arm rubbing against hers as he pulled her behind him, facing Voldemort.

Bellatrix grinned and apperated away and out of the ministry of magic.  
>Alex was in such a shock of seeing Justin fighting against her and the Order she didn't even notice Dumbledore had arrived.<p>

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The aurors are on their way." Dumbledore started walking towards Voldemort.  
>"By which tie I shall be gone, and you shall be dead." He said walking backwards (while waving his hand), smiling evilly.<p>

Dumbledore and Voldemort quickly cast spells. Using his free hand, Dumbledore performed wand less magic and sent Alex and Harry skidding across the floor into the safety of a fireplace.  
>Dumbledore and Voldemort's spells connected the collision lighting up the whole atorium. They battled with the two spells, and bricks and other parts of the hall that the spells were hitting were flying everywhere as Harry and Alex sheltered their heads.<p>

Voldemort lifted his hand to his face and breathed out a huge fireball sending it towards Dumbledore.

"Great." Alex muttered. "He's a nose-less dragon as well as a murderer."

The fire-ball hastily formed into a giant snake and lunged towards Dumbledore who retreated a few steps until waving his wand sending the fire back at Voldemort who just mad it disappear.

Dumbledore aimed his wand towards the fountain and made a huge ball of water form around Voldemort, lifting him of the ground. Harry and Alex stood back up to help but Dumbledore just simply shot them back onto the floor.

Voldemort escaped the ball of water and screamed before sending a lot of dark magic at Dumbledore. He pulled his hands to his chest and threw them in the air causing the glass from the offices to shatter everywhere. The glass shot towards them and Dumbledore made a shield appear, turning the glass into sand.


	12. Possession

Voldemort vanished and Harry was kneeling in front of Alex because of the impact of the glass turning into sand. A breeze picked up and it floated along towards the three of them. The three stood up just as the breeze reached them. Harry and Dumbledore weren't affected by the breeze but Alex fell to the ground whimpering and screaming.

The five DA members (Neville, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Ron) and the few members of the Order that were there (Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Mr Weasley) rushed into the hall to see Alex lying on the ground chocking for air with Dumbledore and Harry next to her.

Alex screamed out in pain again. Alex could feel Voldemort taking over her body. Her eyes felt heavy, but yet she could not close them. For a moment Voldemort took complete control over Alex speaking to Dumbledore.

"You've lost old man." Alex grunted and screamed again as she fought with Voldemort. A flash back of Justin and Max's dark marks appeared, followed by Sirius dyeing and Remus getting knocked into a wall.

Alex grunted with pain again and writhed on the floor, sand getting slightly attached to her clothes. She saw all her bad memories replaying in her head and she knew Voldemort was winning, and that she would be dead soon. She yelled out in pain and dug her nails as hard as she could onto the floor.

"Alex." She could faintly hear Dumbledore speaking to her, it was hard to her over the battle her will, her soul, her body, her completely was having against Voldemort. She grunted in pain again and she could see Mr Weasley lying on the floor after getting attacked and she could see Sirius dyeing again. She could feel and see Voldemort gliding towards her, and his voice taunting her.

"So weak." She fought with him to try and gain control but there was no luck. "So vulnerable." She could see her dorm, her common room, and her friends.

She saw herself getting tortured, Harry standing in front of a mirror, her and Harry's 'I must not tell lies' scars on their hands. "Look at me."

Alex screamed out in pain for the umpteenth time and yelled as loud as she had before.

She heard Dumbledore talking to her again. "Alex, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not." Alex tried to push herself up but she failed and her body slumped to the floor again, her arm twisting awkwardly underneath her. She yelled out, not from the pain of Voldemort possessing her, but that her arm was broken for the second time in her life.

The Order and The five other DA members stood watching in shock. Harry sat beside Dumbledore next to his girlfriend.

Alex could she Voldemort again, almost attacking her with his hands. "Alex?" Dumbledore said again to her hoping for her to fight and win.

As Alex lay on the floor she knew she was about to die. Her life came back in memories to her, but instead of her full life it was only her life at Hogwarts.

The Order and the five DA members stood, everyone crying except from Mad-Eye. "Alex." Remus whispered to himself. They had managed to fix Remus's head, it was a simple charm.

As Alex screamed again, she knew it was now or never, that she was about to die. She saw herself throwing snowballs at the Slytherin's watching them argue. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione when they first met. She saw Hermione hugging her a lot. She saw Remus hugging her and handing her the bracelet with the wolf on it. She saw Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry and her casting their patronuses during one of the many DA meetings. She saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and her laughing after Hermione said Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. She knew how to win the battle.

"You're the weak one." Voldemort stopped attacking her and looked shocked. "And you'll never know love or friendship." Harry looked up hopeful and Dumbledore looked slightly happier. "And I feel sorry for you." She felt all her memories reverse, and she screamed out in pain once more before turning over, feeling Voldemort leave her body.

Everyone turned towards Voldemort who was standing facing Alex, who couldn't move. "You're a fool Alex Russo, and you will love everything." He pointed his wand as Alex who was crying silent tears from the pain in her broken arm. He started to speak. "Avada -" He was cut off by the sound of appearation. The ministry was suddenly full of officials, reporters, and head of departments, staff, healers and the minister himself.

Voldemort kicked Alex's arm once before appearating away. Alex yelled out in pain and clutched her arm.

Percy stood behind the minister and his eyes were wide open in shock. Fudge was freaked out.

"He's back!" Everyone in the hall including the Da and the Order walked over to Dumbledore, Harry and Alex. Dumbledore moved and stood up so that Lupin could pick up his god-daughter. Alex was clinging onto her arm. Remus picked her up as the reporters took photographs for headline news for the _Daily Prophet._

Alex yelped out in pain when her arm got knocked. Fudge suddenly came to his senses, noticing Alex's broken arm and the six other Dumbledore's Army member's cuts and bruises he set to work.

"Healers! Please attend to these injuries; this will be my last act as minister. I am now official resigned." Alex raised an eyebrow at Harry and he smiled.

About four healers rushed out of the crowd to look over their injuries. While a few reporters stayed to talk to Dumbledore, most were hovering Fudge.  
>"Hey." A healer with long brown hair that flowed in wavy curls down her back stood in front of Alex. "Have a seat and I'll fix your arm, my names Taylor." She smiled at Alex and Alex smiled back. Taylor held Alex's arm and took out her wand casting spells on it. "Mind if I take off your sweatband? It's not helping the mending." Alex nodded not realising the mistake she had just done.<p>

Alex thought for a spilt second but it was too late, the healer had already taken the band off her wrist. Taylor gasped loudly in shock at Alex's wrist and Fudge came to see what was up, with all the reporters trailing after him.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you've seen -" He stopped short not believing what he was seeing. The _Prophet_ reporter looked over Fudge's shoulder to see why he was in a state of shock. She stopped in her tracks as well. By this time of course everyone had gathered round.

Alex looked up at them all, everyone except the trio, Remus and Dumbledore, was shocked.

She pulled her sleeves of her jumper over her wrists but she was too late, there was a whole snap of light and everyone who had a camera had taken a photo.

It was too late to hide it.

The whole hall had seen that on Alex's wrist there was a scar.

And it was exactly like Harry's.

It took everyone about five minutes to regain themselves. Then the questions started.

"Is that a curse scar?"

"Is this another chosen one?"

"Did Dumbledore know?"

Dumbledore held up his hands to silence everyone. "Everyone, I'm sure Miss Russo will answer your questions someday, but today is not that day, and in case you haven't noticed, these seven." He pointed to Neville, Ginny, Luna, Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Should be in the great hall for dinner, so we will be off now. Have a pleasant day." And with that, Dumbledore grasped onto Harry's arm, and various order members grasped the other six and they were appearated back into Hogwarts and into the Great Hall.


	13. Explaining

All the students in the great hall turned to look at them. Dumbledore looked at everyone in the hall and walked up to his speech podium and the members of the order walked to the back of the hall and leaned against the wall while Harry, Alex, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville sat back down at the Gryffindor table and Luna sat back down at the Ravenclaw table.

Everyone was staring at the seven of them, until Dumbledore spoke up. "I have knowledge, that in a matter of minutes, for the people that get it, the _Daily Prophet_ newspapers shall arrive. Just before they get here, I shall tell you the full story of tonight's tragic events. As you may have noticed, Miss Russo has a broken arm and is wearing a sling." Everyone in the hall turned around to look at Alex's arm. "Many important things have happened tonight. Sirius Black was proved innocent but along with that happy news, there comes sad. A battle took place earlier in the Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix Lestrange was there, as was many other Death Eaters. Bellatrix killed Sirius when he was protecting Alex and Harry." There were gasps around the room, but never less, Dumbledore continued on. "Another Death Eater who I will not name for certain reasons, knocked out Alex's god-father Remus Lupin." Everyone turned in their seat to see Lupin standing next to Tonks at the back of the hall. Lupin gave them a smile. "Alex and Harry chased after the two Death Eaters. Voldemort appeared in the Ministry Of Magic at the same time as I did." Most people gasped. "After a battle between him and I, Voldemort vanished, and we (Harry, Alex and I) thought he was gone. Yet, he was not. He possessed Miss Russo, taking over her body form the inside, to attempt to kill her." Everyone gasped and turned to look at Alex again Alex nodded and Harry squeezed her hand under the table. "She broke her arm from the pain of the possessment. Voldemort told her she was weak. She continued fighting and near the end of the battle, I think everyone who was there tonight and Miss Russo herself, thought she was finished." A few people gasped and Alex nodded confirming Dumbledore's statement. "But yet, Miss Russo managed to fight Voldemort off with memories. And she told him something that I want you all to hear. Miss Russo, tell everyone what you said." Everyone turned to face Alex for the umpteenth time.

"I told him, Voldemort, that he was the weak one, and that he'd never know friendship or love, and that I feel sorry for him." Everyone in the hall smiled at what Alex said.  
>"Exactly Miss Russo. Love is, and I have told you all many times, the most powerful form of magic. Alex won the battle. But Voldemort just came back to his solid form, but that was his weakness. The minister of magic and loads of others turned up just to witness Voldemort leaving." The owls started flying in, dropping <em>Prophet's<em> in front of most students. One landed in front of Hermione and she handed it to Alex. Everyone started talking about the two items on the front page. One was _**He Returns! **_And the other was _**The Unknown Chosen One! **_The students of Hogwarts erupted into a deafening chaos.

Alex ignored the first one and looked at the photo for _**The Unknown Chosen One.**_ It was of her scar on her wrist. She gulped. Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall was quiet once more.  
>"The photo you see in front of you is real. Miss Russo if you will." Alex walked up to stand beside Voldemort. She lifted her sleeves so that the whole hall could see the lightning bolt scar. Everyone gasped. "We will not go into detail, but before we end this school year and you all head home, I shall repeat a phrase I have said before. Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." And with that, everyone except from Alex left the hall. Alex walked over to her god-father.<br>"I've spoken with the ministry. They have agreed to let me be your legal guardian as your family are 'unsafe' because of them being Death Eaters. So, if it's fine with you, then you can stay with me and Tonks over the summer?" Alex launched herself at Remus and into a hug.  
>"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" Alex laughed and turned her head to see Tonks smiling at her.<br>"I would love to!" Alex released Remus and hugged Tonks.

Alex held onto Tonks's arm and they disapperated from outside the school gates.  
>As they landed at the apartment, Alex looked about as Remus and Tonks opened the door. She shivered,<p>

It was the Summer Holidays and everyone said they were going to be great this year, but as Alex slowly spun on the spot taking in the neighbourhood and its appearance, she had a feeling.

She heard Tonks calling her to come in. Alex thought she saw a figure by the trees but she decided she was imagining it. She walked into the house closing the door behind her.

What Alex Russo didn't realise was that there was someone watching her.  
>They smiled, they had seen what they needed.<br>Bellatrix Lestrange smirked, she was here on business, and then she vanished from sight.

However, it was business for Voldemort.

This summer was going to be tough. And the worst summer of her life. 


	14. Leaving

It was Day Four of the Summer Holidays and Tonks was signing Alex's cast on her arm. Alex had refused to let the healers fix her arm with magic because she preferred the muggle way. Lupin had signed Alex's cast about an hour ago before her had to leave to go to the woods (which was about two miles away from the apartment) as it was a full moon.

Tonks was about to cook her and Alex some pizza and was rummaging through the cupboards looking for cheese to put onto the pizza.  
>"Dang! We're out of cheese Lex!" Tonks had taken to calling Alex 'Lex' because in her words, 'it sounded awesome!'<br>Alex groaned as she almost saw a light bulb go off above Tonks's head. "Tell you what Lex, I'll just go to the zipper-market (or whatever the muggles call it) and get some cheese. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Tonks pulled on her jacket and shoes before turning her hair from electric blue to a dark brown, almost black colour and then she walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

Alex knew what she had to do. And she was sorry about it and she knew it would break their hearts. She ran upstairs and grabbed her two wands, her American and her new British (Remus and Tonks had bought her a wand just in case which was made of holly and phoenix feather core. She hadn't been told that it was the brother to Harry and Voldemort's wands.

She put her British wand up her sleeve and she would carry her American wand.  
>Grabbing her bag which she had already packed (It had an untraceable extension charm place upon it because she had found the spell in a book Hermione sent her for some light reading, but Alex would never read it anyway) and then she ran downstairs with her wands and bags.<p>

She grabbed her Glow-In-The-Dark converse and pulled on her denim hoodie before having a glance at the clock. Tonks would be back in about fifteen minutes, and thus, Alex decided to write a letter quickly before Tonks got back.

_Dear Everyone,  
>I am sorry for leaving, there are important things I must attend to.<br>I don't know how long I will be gone; I don't know when I will come back.  
>I must ask upon all of you, to not search for me.<br>I must do this on my own, and I know you will be angry at me._

_Dear Harry, Hermione and Ron,  
>I know I promised to spend most of the holidays with you, and you will be thinking I broke that promise,<br>I haven't. I am with you, in your hearts, and I need you to trust me because I will come back. Maybe not in the way you please, but I promise I will._

_Dear Remus and Tonks,  
>Thank you for letting me stay and giving me a place to call home.<br>Thanks for the unfinished pizza Tonks,  
>Thanks for the laughs Remus.<em>

_Dear Twins,  
>Thanks for the laughs.<em>

_Dear everyone else,  
>I cannot fit into this letter how much I love you all. And again, I must make it clear, that there is no need to follow me. I doubt you would be able to unless you were an American wizard as I am going to flash away, and that is undetectable.<br>Thanks for the memories.  
>Thanks for this new life.<br>Thanks for keeping me from my death eater family.  
>Although, I have promised to come back, I can tell you one thing about my return. I will be hurt, broken, unconscious or maybe even, dead.<br>Thanks for everything,  
>Oh, and tell Dumbledore that 'it' is more than I could ever have asked for.<br>Alex Russo xxx_

Alex folded the letter in half and wrote in her messy handwriting across the top _'Sorry.'_. She knew they would be angry and sad but she knew deep down it was for the best.  
>Grabbing her set of keys that Remus and Tonks gave her, she pulled her hoddie closer around her and stepped out of the apartment. She knew there were watching her as she locked up, they were always there, (hiding of course) just waiting for her to leave the house alone.<p>

Alex spun around fingering her wand, scanning the park outside the house.  
>The second their eyes connected, Alex felt them pushing into her mind. For once in her life, she allowed them in, they watched her writing her leaving letter, packing her stuff, laughing with Tonks and phoning Harry over the phone. Alex felt them leave her mind as they were shocked that she was actually leaving, not knowing when she was coming back. Alex stared into their eyes and they stared back. She walked down into the park and sat on the bench next to them.<p>

"Go on. Take me then." Alex turned her head to look at them. She held out her arm for them to apperated away. They stared at her in shock for a second before grabbing tight onto her arm, making sure she wouldn't try to break away or change her mind.

"For a reasonably smart person Russo, I thought you had too much pride to come without a fight." Alex glared at them. "Alright we're going; The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting." Alex yawned. "Oh and, hand over your American wand. The Dark Lord isn't stupid." Alex sighed and handed them her American wand keeping the British one tucked up her sleeve.

"Hang on a second please. I want to make sure Tonks sees the letter." They placed an invisiblity charm over Alex and their self and watched as Tonks walked into the house and then ran out looking around frantically clutching the letter in her hand.

"Right, Russo. Let's leave." Alex nodded and they re-gripped her arm.  
>"Take me there Draco." And with that they left.<p> 


	15. Confrontation

The second Alex's feet landed she knew she had broken her promise to the trio. She had promised them that she would stay safe and not make any rash decisions, but yet, here she was, in probably the most threatening situation in her life.

But even though there was a part of her wanting to turn around and leave as fast as she could, she knew that she couldn't.

_FLASHBACK._

_Alex sat flipping through a book that Hermione had given her when she saw an owl swoop in from the open window and land on top of the open page. She noticed that it had a letter attached to its leg. Just as she was untying the letter, she quickly came to a realization that she did not know this owl. It was not any of her friends and she had never seen it delivering mail to any of the pupils in The Great Hall before. He gave the owl a small biscuit she had stored away for when Hedwig and Errol and Pigwideon visited, normally delivering letters and presents from The Weasleys, Harry and sometimes Hermione. She un folded the letter and started to read._

_Dear Alex Russo,_

_I know you love your friends and family. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them do you?  
>I can kill them in an instant. If you want them to live, you must leave everything behind. Your friends, family and boyfriend. <em>

_It's time for you to die Russo.  
>I will have a follower of mine waiting for you at 7pm on Tuesday. You will leave without a word to your family and friends. Say good-bye or whatever but you will not tell them where you are going.<br>Or, if you prefer there is another option, Your friends and family can die. Your choice._

_Love is after all, the weakest kind of power around. Look where love has left Potter. An orphan. Pathetic._

_I will kill them, you have my word._

_Tom Riddle._

_Alex knew this was it. These were her last few days._

_END FLASHBACK._

She sighed and followed Malfoy into a rather large room, used for meetings obviously. Her step faltered slightly when her eyes met Max, Jerry and Justin's eyes, but never the less she continued on with her head held high, being led towards Voldemort.

Draco took his seat next to his mother and father, the latter patting him on the back, pleased at his son for the duty that he did for the Dark lord.

"Alex Russo. Or should I say Alex Lupin? You are a filthy blood traitor. Merging in with Mud-Blood's and werewolves -" Voldemort said walking in a circle around her when she interrupted.

"Hermione is not a filthy Mud-blood. Get a grip on yourself. Remus is twice the man that you will ever be." Bellatrix laughed at her when she said this. Voldemort laughed and walked back to in front of her. He raised his wand. "CRUCIO!"

Alex fell to the floor twisting in pain, but she refused to make a noise for Voldemort's pleasure. He kicked her cast on her arm and she held in a scream.

"Blood Traitor. I am giving you one last chance before you die. You can live, if I can kill your friends." Voldemort said twisting his wand in his hand making the pain move sides of her body. He waited for an answer.

"Never will they die for me. No-one is going to die for me." She spat out, her courage taking over. She fought the curse off and stood up.

All the Death Eaters eyes grew wide as did Voldemort's. No-one had ever been able to fight of their Lord's curses.  
>"It's you. The prophecy referred to you!" Alex clapped.<p>

Voldemort smirked before raising his wand again. He didn't notice Alex laughing at him until Bellatrix spoke up.  
>"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THE DARK LORD?" Draco jumped in his chair at the volume of his aunt's voice but Voldemort remained calm. He waved Bellatrix off and spoke to Alex in a harsh voice sending chills down all the Death Eaters backs and necks in the room. "What do you want now?"<p>

"An answer. What's the summoning spell again? I keep forgetting?" Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow but answered anyway.  
>"It's Accio." Alex nodded and patted herself in the head. Alex had formed a plan, and she knew it would work.<br>"Ta." She laughed at him again. "Before you_ kill _me, I would like to say something to some people in this room." She began walking round the table eyeing them all. "Draco." His head snapped up to look her in the eye. "There are always other options." He looked back down at his hands in his lap. "Bellatrix, Lucious. Get a life. Snape, Wash your hair please, it's depressing. I can almost see the grease dripping off it. Greyback, Stop eating people you creep. Justin, Max and Jerry, I used to listen to you. I trusted you. Now, I know that you really are cowards. Just like everyone in this room. Except from Draco, I mean come on, he basically owns Hogwarts."

Draco smiled at this. "Anyway. Bye-Bye Voldy!" Everyone turned back to Alex. She was holding her British wand in front of her. They all gasped; confused that she had a British wand. "Accio American Wand!" Her wand came flying towards her and she caught it in her wand hand. Alex was surprised as was everyone else in the room when Jerry, Justin and Max's American wands came flying towards her.

"Where in the words did they come from? Eh, who cares? I'm taking them and leaving. Hollo!" And just as Nagini jumped towards her, she flashed away.

Everyone had gathered round the table at 13 Grimmald Place. There had been an emergency Order Of The Phoniex meeting as of where Alex could have gone to.  
>Everyone exploded the second Dumbledore walked in smiling, they were in a frenzy and they wanted their questions answered.<p>

Dumbledore held up his hand and they all sat down. He pulled out the chair at the top of the table and he started explaining. "I know where she was."  
>Everyone sighed and calmed down until Remus pointed out the ovious, yet no one had spoken out loud.<p>

"Was? Don't you mean is?" Remus said; a panicked look in his eyes.

"She has left. And she is much safer now. But however, I am the only one who knows where she is." Dumbledore spoke. Tonks was about to say something, "Are you sure you're the only one?" They hadn't noticed that a figure had slipped into the meeting room.

"Only one Albus? I'm afraid this time we've lost her. You know, if a wand shares the same core is can track the other after being in contact? Voldemort knows where Alex Russo is. And he's going to get her before we can." There, in the doorway stood Severus Snape.


	16. Back Again

At 12 Grimmald Place*

Everyone in the room turned to look at Snape in the doorway.

"She went to him? Well, that ruined my thoughts completely." Dumbledore said muttering to himself.  
>Remus stood up angrily. "So you're saying Voldemort knows where she is but we don't? She'll die!"<p>

Tonks rubbed Remus' back and he sat down. Snape walked into the room and filled them in on what happened at the meeting.  
>"So she escaped! She's fine, that's my girl!" Remus said somewhat happier than he was a few seconds ago.<p>

Snape looked down for a second. "Yes Russo has escaped but when she flashed away, Nagini, Voldemort's snake sprang at her and disappeared with Alex. I'm afraid, if Alex doesn't get the antidote within two days, she'll be dead."

*********^*********

As Alex felt her feet touch the ground she knew it was over. Nagini was on her broken arm and she could feel the venom sinking through her veins. With her feet she kicked Nagini off her before flashing away without the snake. She hadn't recognised the place before but now she had left she realised that the house she was just in used to be her house.

As her feet touched the ground again, she'd grabbed onto the nearest street sign before her legs collapsed beneath her. The last thing she could remember was a silver fox racing towards her.

Alex could hear soft music filling her ears.

'_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_what's it like in New York City?__  
><em>_I'm a thousand miles away__  
><em>_But girl, tonight you look so pretty__  
><em>_Yes you do__  
><em>_Times Square can't shine as bright as you__  
><em>_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_Don't you worry about the distance__  
><em>_I'm right there if you get lonely__  
><em>_Give this song another listen__  
><em>_Close your eyes__  
><em>_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise__  
><em>_I'm by your side_

Alex smiled as she recognised the song. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find herself lying on a soft red couch.

__

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_What you do to me___

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_I know times are getting hard__  
><em>_But just believe me, girl__  
><em>_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar__  
><em>_We'll have it good__  
><em>_We'll have the life we knew we would__  
><em>_My word is good___

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_I've got so much left to say__  
><em>_If every simple song I wrote to you__  
><em>_Would take your breath away__  
><em>_I'd write it all__  
><em>_Even more in love with me you'd fall__  
><em>_We'd have it all_

She sat up too quickly and groaned and placed her hand to the head when it throbbed from the sudden movement.

__

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me___

_A thousand miles seems pretty far__  
><em>_But they've got planes and trains and cars__  
><em>_I'd walk to you if I had no other way__  
><em>_Our friends would all make fun of us__  
><em>_and we'll just laugh along because we know__  
><em>_That none of them have felt this way__  
><em>_Delilah I can promise you__  
><em>_That by the time we get through__  
><em>_The world will never ever be the same__  
><em>_And you're to blame_

"Wow, there Alex! Slowly does it." Alex felt someone place a hand on her back and on her shoulder.

__

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_You be good and don't you miss me__  
><em>_Two more years and you'll be done with school__  
><em>_And I'll be making history like I do__  
><em>_You'll know it's all because of you__  
><em>_We can do whatever we want to__  
><em>_Hey there Delilah here's to you__  
><em>_This one's for you___

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_What you do to me._

"Let me turn off that music for you, it can't be helping." The male voice walked over to what Alex must have guessed was a radio, considering it seemed like a muggle-born's house.

She spun around and looked at the person and grinned. "Seamus!" She jumped up from the couch and hugged him tightly. He laughed and spun her in a circle.

"You've had all your friends in a pickle you know! The whole Order has been searching for you." Alex nodded but sighed at the same time. She was about the answer him when she felt all her energy drain from her and she fell onto the couch as her legs gave way beneath her.

She remembered that Nagini had bitten her and she realized that the venom must be slowly killing her. Seamus dropped onto his knees beside the couch.  
>"What's wrong Alex?" Alex pointed to the snake bite in her arm as she had suddenly lost the ability to speak. Seamus instantly recognised it and he made a split second decision.<p>

"Alex… You know what this means right? You're going to have to find _him _and get the antidote." Alex nodded and Seamus helped her stand up.

Seamus turned his back on Alex to pick up a bottle he had knocked over but when he turned back Alex was holding four wands, three American and One British.

"Goodbye Seamus, and thank you for the hospitality, tell the Order and the DA that I'm sorry…" And with that, Alex flashed away.

Alex landed with a thud on a cold floor. She groaned in pain and she heard laughter.

"Well, Miss Russo, You came back." Alex lifted her head and stood up staring into the red eyes all the time. She cradled her broken arm with the snake bite close to her chest.

"Ah, yes I see my darling Nagini bit you. It's a shame there is no antidote left… Jerry used the last of it on Max. There's two options now, join me…" Voldemort spoke gliding around Alex in a circle.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Alex yelled interrupting him.

"Well, that leaves me one choice. Lock her up and give her the antidote. Draco! You and I need a talk. I have another mission for you." Draco gulped but nodded trying not to make eye contact with Alex.

"Tomorrow, we shall show the Order, that all hope is lost. Justin, you have hacked into the Ministry's projection screen to show them live what will happen to Alex?" Justin nodded. Voldemort smiled evilly. "Hogwarts will also be projected to so that everyone can witness the rise of evil."

Draco grabbed Alex and dragged her into the room joined on to his room.  
>"Stay here." he muttered before leaving and closing the door behind him.<p>

Alex groaned before sliding down the wall into a sitting position.


	17. Escaping

WOWP / HP 17

**Seeing as this is fanficton, some of this chapter never happened in the movies or the books.  
>I just realised I haven't mentioned that I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place but if I did I would be rich and famous.<strong>

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the other Gryffindor's sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry still hadn't turned up since he went away by himself on the train earlier.

Hermione kept looking towards the doors of the Great Hall, worried about where her friend was. Ron however, didn't seem as worried.  
>"Don't worry; he'll be here in a minute." He continued eating his food. Hermione stared blankly at him, clutching her book to her chest.<p>

She smacked him with the book with each word she said, "Will you stop eating? You're best friend is missing!"  
>Ron gave her a strange look. "Oi. Turn around, you lunatic!" Hermione turned her head as did Ginny to see Harry walking into the great hall.<br>"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked looking from Ron and Hermione and back to harry.

"Looks like it's his own this time."  
>Harry sat down only to be asked by Hermione where he had been and what had happened to his face. He told her that he would tell them later. "What have I missed?"<p>

Ron shrugged. "Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times. Easy for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isn't it? I think Alex might have laughed at it." Harry looked down at his feet.

The hall went silent as Dumbledore stood at the Headmasters podium, the owl spreading it's wings.  
>"Very best of evening to you all. First off, let me introduce the newest member of staff Horace Slughorn." Everyone applauded. "Professor Slughorn as I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, Professor Snape has agreed to be the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Each and every one of you was searched when you got here tonight and I think you have the right to know why. Once there was a young boy, who like you sat in this hall, walked in this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to everyone a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today of course he is known all over the world by another name. Lord Voldemort. I'm reminded of a fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces try to get into this castle's walls, but in the end their greatest weapon is you."<p>

Dumbledore was about to say something else when the torches at the sides of the Great hall started to flicker. The Golden Trio, Ginny, Neville, lavender, Seamus, Dean, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, you name it, all sat up straighter in their chairs. Dumbledore dropped his hands back to his side as a ghostly voice spread out through the whole castle.

"As I have said before, there is no good and evil, there is only power...and those too weak to seek it." Everyone jumped up looking around for the voice.

Meanwhile at the ministry, wizarding houses, anything where only wizards could be was hearing the same voice.  
>Suddenly a projection appeared in the sky, at the ministry, and behind Dumbledore at Hogwarts.<br>People started screamed once they realised who it was.

"SILENCE!" A silence fell across the wizarding world. "I am Lord Voldemort. You may have noticed something, unless the Order Of The Phoenix is as great as it says it is. Alex Marie Russo, has not been in the public eye since a week into the holidays, whereas, Harry James Potter has been getting photos of him whenever he walks out of his house. Why is this?" Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at where Alex would be normally with The Golden Trio, thus making them The Golden Quartet. But she wasn't there. "Alex Russo has been missing since a week into your holidays. And guess what? She's been with me all along." The projection changed to show Alex sitting in a chair her legs and wrist tied together with Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange beside her. Alex rolled her eyes. She appeared unharmed.

"Your ignorance to me being back has led to what is about to happen to Russo. _CRUCIO!_" Everyone was forced to watch as Alex dug her hands into the chair and clenched her teeth to keep from screaming out.

"I however cannot kill her. It's impossible for me to kill her. A few people are to blame for this torture upon Russo. Dumbledore. Potter. Black. Lupin. Shackelbolt. Fudge. Tonks. You have done this. I will-" Voldemort was cut off by a voice in the background.

"Oh my god Greyback! Get mouth-wash god! You stink dude! And you, you just need a hairbrush Bellatrix. I could lose a finger in your hair. What is in there?" Everyone chuckled slightly at Alex and Voldemort turned around.

"I'm trying to be evil here Russo! Be quiet!" Alex rolled her eyes.  
>"Just because you're bald and have no friends." Half of the wizarding world laughed while the other half was scared for Alex.<p>

Bellatrix and Greyback walked over facing the camera with their backs towards Voldemort and Alex. Voldemort whispered something into Alex's ear before turning with his back to Alex. Everyone leaned forward slightly as they saw Alex slip her wrists out of the ropes and she quickly untied her legs. She reached into her boot and pulled out her American wand. Standing up everyone could she her pointing it at the three evil people.

"STUPEFY!" She started shooting at them and she knocked out Bellatrix and Greyback after getting a scratch from Greyback's teeth in her hand over her lightning bolt scar and on the gap between her thumb and wrist, she screamed when Greyback clenched his teeth. The projection cut off as everyone saw Alex running into the Floo Fireplace in the room just as Voldemort screamed.

Cheers went up in the Great Hall as everyone realised that Alex had escaped.

Dumbledore smiled. "Off to bed. Chop chop."

A thought as they lied in there beds. 'Where is Alex now?'

Draco, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Lavendar, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred and George, The rest of the Weasleys, Everyone.

HP/WOWP

Alex stood on the mountain looking over at the castle who was resting quietly. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She flashed her, her bag, and her other four wands to a field. "Burrow, here I come."

HP/WOWP

**What do you think? I know it's a bit strange, but I felt like it. The next chapter will be during the Christmas break because after all, this story does focus on Alex.**

**Merry March! **

**Kaz xxx**


	18. Return

WOWP / HP 19

Alex stood in the long grass surrounding the burrow, her American wand in her hand while the three other Russo's American wands and her British wand was tucked into her right sock which was covered by her dirty white converse and her skinny jeans.

She could see the door open and she walked forwards slightly before getting grabbed from behind by a large hand over her mouth. She struggled to get free but she couldn't and in fear she looked up to see who was holding on to her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Greyback and her finger subconsciously traced her three claw mark scars which lay on top of her lightning bolt scar.

She stopped struggling to listen to what was being said on the doorstep.  
>"It was delicious Molly, really." She heard Tonks say as Remus stood looking into the grass with a strange expression like, he could slightly hear hers and Greyback's breathing. Alex saw a slight movement to her left and saw that Bellatrix was standing beside her.<p>

She cast a spell and Bellatrix set a ring of fire around the Burrow. Alex struggled out of Greyback's grasp and ran over to Remus' side. He gave her a hug before whispering to her that everyone would speak later. Harry suddenly ran out of the house after Bellatrix who ran out of the fire, leaving a gap for Harry. Remus tried to go after him but the gap closed up and he had to stop before being burnt.

Alex sprinted after Harry and a small gap in the fire appeared so she jumped through chasing after Bellatrix and Harry. She could hear Bellatrix's gloating voice yelling, taunting harry to chase after her. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me? Harry can you get me? You coming to get me?" Alex ran through the grass after Harry but as she stepped over to a small clearing she saw something moving.  
>"Harry?" Greyback appeared and just before she had time to cast a spell, Harry jumped out and shot at him. Harry hugged Alex as soon as Greyback was out of sight but there was a quick battle between the Death Eaters before they flew away, taking Alex with them.<p>

Alex was pushed into a kneeling position with her hands tied behind her back in front of Voldemort. She sighed as Voldemort walked around her and the other Death Eaters around the room laughed at how she was vulnerable right now.

"Alex Russo. The Girl Who Lived. Join me." Alex started laughing and then looked up at Voldemort.  
>"Oh you were being serious? What a shame that I won't."<p>

Voldemort smiled and Alex resisted the urge to scream because his smile was that creepy. Voldemort walked over to the edge of the room and grabbed Draco before pulling him over to Alex.  
>"You will join me or Draco dies Alex. I know how you would hate for someone's death to be on your hands. If Draco dies, it's all your fault and you have to live with that for the rest of your life. Oh wait! You'll be dead too."<p>

Alex was shocked. Voldemort had figured out that even if Alex didn't like Draco that much, she still wouldn't want any of her classmates to die. Alex looked over at Narcissa who was holding tears and Alex imagined her mother being put in that situation. But Alex's mother was dead and no-one could do anything about that. Alex, however knew that in her mind, her friends would hate her, but if Draco could live the surely Narcissa would be fine and everything would be just like it was before Alex moved to Hogwarts. Except she would have to become a Death Eater.

"Fine. I'll become a Death Eater on my reasons. First, don't kill Draco. Second, I want to be a high ranking Death Eater. Third, keep Greyback away from me. Fourth, I don't want a permanent Dark Mark. Just like a pen one or something. Fifth, I don't want to kill people for no reason."  
>Voldemort nodded. He agreed to all of her terms and he sent everyone out of the room so he could have private time with Alex.<p>

"I'll be teaching you most things I know. I want you to share the spot of right hand man with Bellatrix. You can keep both of your wands if you please." Alex nodded and Voldemort handed her both of her wands.

"It's just the right time that you joined me. 8 of us including you are attacking Hogwarts tomorrow. It's time to see whose side you are really on Alex Russo. I have the power to kill you in an instant if you defy me." Alex nodded.

THE NEXT DAY (After Dumbledore and Harry got the locket.)

The eight Death Easters including Voldemort stood in the Forbidden Forest. The other seven were, Draco, Lucious, Bellatrix, Greyback, Carrow Siblings and Alex.  
>As they snuck into the school, they went to the Astronomy tower because Snape said Dumbledore was there. As the eight of the walked in Dumbledore and Snape whirled around to see them.<p>

"Severus, step aside. Alex or Draco, kill the old man." Voldemort shoved the two young Death Eaters forward and Alex and Draco look at each other. Draco sent a message using Legicmacy to Alex. _Together?_ Alex nodded at him and they both raised their wands.

"Draco…Alex... You don't need to kill me." Dumbledore spoke hoarsely. Alex shook her hand before snapping at him.  
>"You don't get it. We don't have a choice."<br>"I will kill Draco and his family if he doesn't kill you." Voldemort hissed.  
>"What about Alex? Where does she come into this?" Dumbledore spoke harshly.<br>"Let's just say, I'm willing to enter the Ministry myself and kill Mr Weasley. Alex doesn't want Mr Weasley to die."

Little did everyone apart from Snape and Dumbledore know, Harry was frozen by a spell on the stairs and was watching Alex and Draco with tears streaming down his face. Draco and Alex also had tears streaming down their faces of the burden of the choice that had been made upon them.

Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Severus…Please…" Alex and Draco both shot the disarming spell at Dumbledore at the same time and Dumbledore's wand went flying out of the balcony. Snape cast the killing spell at Dumbledore and Dumbledore fell off the tower. Voldemort told the now eight of the, to get back to the forest so they could leave. He made Draco and Alex put on their masks.

As they headed down, there was shouts of teachers and the older students running behind them to stop them. Once they got to the Great Hall though Voldemort cast a barrier between the teachers and older students before making the nine of them turn around with their wands aimed at the Hogwarts members.

As Voldemort removed the barrier, a battle started to rage on. The Hogwarts members soon realised that the two wearing masks were working with each other and helping each other out so they separated them. Voldemort was laughing as Harry reached the Death Eaters. Slughorn had cast a spell which had made Draco's mask disappear and the Hogwarts members seemed shocked for a minute.

That was all Harry needed to know to know that the other masked Death Eater was Alex. Voldemort noticed Harry heading towards Alex so he stopped all the other Death Eaters and the Hogwarts members also stopped to see what their pupil and classmate was doing.

Harry started yelling things along the lines of 'We trusted you' and 'Dumbledore is dead because of you'. Everyone was confused.  
>Harry cast a spell to remove Alex's mask and everyone from Hogwarts gasped when they saw it was her.<p>

"So who is it going to be? Your friends, classmates and teachers or him. The man who gave you hat scar." Voldemort decided to see if he could look in their minds at the same time due to the scars. Alex and Harry both grabbed their scars in pain before turning to face Voldemort.

"Really not helping." Alex said to him before turning back to Harry. "You were there. You know what will happen."  
>"Alex."<br>"Harry, you already know my answer."

"WILL SOMEONE JUST SAY WHAT SIDE ALEX IS ON ALREADY!" Everyone turned to look at Seamus. "Sorry, it gets to me you know." Everyone turned back to Harry and Alex.

An idea suddenly came to Alex. She concentrated and managed to close Voldemort off for a moment so she could speak to Harry in their heads_. Is Mr Weasley safe right now? Is he here not at the ministry? _Harry nodded at her but raised an eyebrow.

Alex started speaking out loud. "This is the worst plan I've ever had." Everyone pulled a face at Alex. Alex opened her and Draco's Legicmacy connection. _Run when I snap my fingers. Tell Snape as well. _Draco nodded and Alex saw look at Snape and Snape nodded at Alex.

Alex took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing guys. Sorry!" She snapped her fingers and Snape and Draco ran away. Alex shot a spell with her American wand and all the other death eaters suddenly had jelly leg jinx. Voldemort stopped it and Alex quickly told Harry to not let anyone from Hogwarts follow her, only the Death Eaters. Harry placed a barrier around everyone to stop them from moving.

"If you don't see me again, I love you al and bye." Then Alex cast a spell and it made Voldemort fall over and all the Death Eaters and Voldemort chased after Alex. Alex ran outside and she knew that the quidditch pitch was where she had to go. She ran to the pitch and stood in the middle. Alex cast a special spell and she managed to flash all of them away but not before Voldemort fired the killing curse. The whole school, Order of the phoenix and Hogwarts staff had run to see the short battle.

As Alex flashed them away, they saw Voldemort's curse swoop under Alex's out stretched arm and hit her in the chest.

Hermione and Ginny were the first to burst of out the crowd and go to see Alex. Hermione tried to shake her to make her open her eyes but she wouldn't. Everyone parted so that Madam Pomfrey could get by to see if she was okay. She said Alex was breathing slightly but could die any second.

Harry grabbed Alex's hand and held it tight. "Come on Alex. Don't die on us." As Harry was speaking the teachers and the order of the phoenix made everyone go back into the castle apart from Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry felt her breathing stop and he started crying and it started to rain.

Alex Russo was dead.


	19. Authors note

Hey guys!

I'be has lots of reviews saying not to end it andit could have had a better ending.

I would just like to say, this is not the end of this story, I'm just on a break because school just started back and I am very busy at themoment.

To make up for this loss, I promise to have another cHapter up by tomorrow, however I cannot promise that it will be very long.

Thankyou to all who reviewed, read, favourite story and mfacial lowed story and Me.


	20. Not So Dead

Alex's body was moved to the burrow, away from the students and their whispers and cries.

Alex was the only person who had died that night five days ago and everyone had really felt the blow.

So, on that fifth day, when Tonks walked into the burrow to say goodbye to Alex, she was met by a surprise.

Everyone had gone out to Hogwarts to help comfort the students, with the occasional OTP member checking in on the house.

Tonks walked up stairs and into the spacious room that Alex's body had been placed in, only to get the fright of her life.

Alex, was sitting upright, groaning and rubbing her head.

It was not really unexpected but Tonks screamed. Alex shot round to face the noise and saw Tonks.

"Tonks! Thank goodness, what happened?" Alex asked hurriedly.

Tonks regained her voice. "Alex, you're dead."

Alex's eyes went wide for a second before she had a look of realisation cross her face.

"Oh no. This is bad."

"You think?!"

"No Tonks, you don't get it. I remember now. The killing curse never hit me. I had focused on using a spell my dad taught me and my brother when we were younger. It's really draining, you like can use all of your energy to stop spells from hitting you and they just disappear once they touch you." Alex spoke getting up from the bed.

"So, what you are saying is you were never really dead. But how come you wernt breathing?" Tonks tilted her head curiously to the side.

"Side effect. Protects the caster by making them appear dead. How long have I been out?" Alex shrugged it off. She was surprised Tonks had been questioning her about if she was an intruder. Maybe Tonks was just hoping and praying this was true.

"Five days. Harry, Hermione, The Weasleys, basically everyone have been devastated. We thought you left us." Tonks started to cry.

Alex ran over and hugged her guardian. "I would never leave you. Any of you. I wouldn't be able to if I tried."

Tonks stopped crying and her eyes went wide. "How do I know you're really Alex?"

Alex sighed and thought for a moment. "12 Grimmauld Place."

Tonks eyes went back to normal and she hugged Alex again.

"We need to tell everyone!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I was going to say keep it a secret but then again, if I prove I'm still alive, it will give everyone motivation." Alex though out-loud.

"I'll send a patronus to Remus telling him gather the students and staff and that you're alive."

She did that and Tonks took her to Hogwarts.

They walked up to the gates and they stopped when they reached the great hall. Tonks pushed open the doors and closing them behind her, she walked in before whispering to Minerva and Remus about how she had asked the security question and how Alex had used American magic.

Remus jumped and smiled before sitting back down after getting stares.

Tonks spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the front of Gryffindor table. They all looked depressed.

She sent a message to Alex using the fake galleons they had borrowed and Remus stood up at the headmasters podium.

"Alex Russo is amazing. We honour her sacrifice."

Remus wiped away a tear. He nodded towards the doors.

Every head turned towards the doors when they heard them opening.

There was silence for a moment before a set of running foot steps was heard.

Alex didn't have time to look at the persons face before she was jumped on and she fell over to open her eyes to see Hermione.

"Hey." Alex said. Hermione slapped her across the face.

"OW!" Alex yelled, "I come back from the dead to get slapped across the face. Lovely welcome."

Hermione stopped sulking an grinned. "You're Alex Russo alright."

"I have realised that you know."

Hermione went to sit back down and Remus beckoned Alex up to the podium.

After telling everyone the story of how she didn't die she spoke some words. These little words ignited hope.

After everyone had spoke and hugged Alex, some more teary than the last, the only person Alex wanted to speak to was Harry.

As everyone gradually left the hall, their eyes met.

Green hit brown.

TE walked until there was a metre separating them.

"You have the mark then." Harry said, sadness evident in his voice.

"No. It was one of my rules to not have to have it."

Harry grinned before he kissed her.

They were all finally reunited forever.

Or so they thought.

-page break-

TaDa! I know it took ages, but seriously I've been very very busy. I'll probably only update one chapter on one story per month unless I'm feeling kind.

Kaz.

Btw this isn't the end.


	21. Left behind

Voldemort stared at the bracelet. A smirk formed on his lips, he let out a cruel laugh. Grinning wickedly, he pressed down on the mark and felt all his closest followers appear in the room.

"My master?" Bellatrix hissed happily. Voldemort rolled his eyes and spoke to all of them.

"Alex Russo is a traitor." There were murmurs of agreement from all over the room. The Dark Lord took this proudly and continued. "I no longer have any reason to kill Harry Potter. I have discovered with all my time with Russo, that he isn't the one who can defeat me. Without Russo, they are nothing." Everyone cheered in agreement and Voldemort smiled smugly.

"So, I have decided that we are going to kill Alex Russo. There will be no more second chances, and to make sure she doesn't escape, we're going to be spending the next nine or ten months planning, and searching for Potter, the Mudblood and the blood traitor." Everyone nodded and got down to work. Scabior was told to organize the search groups and Bellatrix was in charge of the battle planning.

Unfortunately for Alex, this time, Voldemort was going to make no mistakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WOWP/HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

Alex shot up with a start. She looked around her; she was still at the Weasley's but why? Surely after the disaster at the wedding she would have been killed, and where was Ron, Hermione and Harry?  
>And anyway, the last thing she could remember was someone tackling her to the ground and then she blacked out.<p>

Pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt, Alex hurried down stairs. She wished she hadn't though. Almost instantly, she was rammed into a wall and saw the face of Scabior, one of Voldemort's loyal death eaters.

She groaned and he pulled her hair. She saw a few more death eaters and all of the Weasley's minus Ron, Remus, Tonks, Fleur and a few other Order members. Like Ron, Harry and Hermione were also not there. She hoped they had made it away safely before any harm came to them.

"Think betraying us is that easy? Your Voldemort's now." He motioned to the bracelet that had been charmed so that it wouldn't come of her wrist. It was Voldemort's way of dark marking Alex, and she hated him for it. He had one the same that he always had on him so that he could from time to time, make her wrist burn.

"I was never Voldemort's to begin with." She spat out in Scabior's face. He almost growled at her and slapped her across the face. She saw Fred and George try to come and help, but they were shoved back down by the other death eaters.  
>"Once a death eater, always a death eater." Scabior hissed at her and she struggled against his grasp.<p>

"Why don't you just kill me then? It's not like any of you had any trouble with killing Dumbledore or Charity." Scabior's face turned to shock.

"How did you know about that?" He spoke confused. Everyone else was now staring curiously at Alex. She rolled her eyes and tried to get out of Scabior's grasp.

"It's this blooming bracelet; I see certain things Voldemort wants me to see." She grumbled rubbing the bracelet.

She had had enough. She brought her knee up and hit Scabior where the sun doesn't shine and whipped out her American wand.

Casting the first spell that came to mind, she knocked all the Death Eaters out. She quickly turned to everyone else.

"Now that," George started.  
>"Was truly," Fred continued.<br>"Brilliant!" They finished at the same time. Alex smiled slightly before Remus spoke urgently.

"Obviously, we can't al just leave, they have all of you Weasley's, Tonks and I tracked. They spiked the water." Remus said after a careful sniff.

Bill shook his head. "I didn't drink any, and I don't think Fleur did?" Fleur shook her head and Tonks came up with a plan.

"Take Alex to Shell Cottage, they don't know you live there and you three are the only ones that aren't tracked." Everyone stood up but Alex quickly interrupted.

"Where's Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Everyone shared relieved glances.

"They escaped last night. Don't worry, they're safe. Dobby kept in touch." Alex nodded happy enough with the answer. Her, Bill and Fleur said their goodbye's before the three apperated away.

Once they landed, out of a sudden exhaustion, Alex fell onto the sand below her feet. Bill sent Fleur into the house and he stayed with her.

Alex felt a burn in her wrist and looked down to see the black bracelet glowing slightly and her scar had burst open and was gushing with blood.

Bill gasped and picked her up, before carrying her inside and sitting her down on the couch. Fleur had gotten out the first aid kit to look and fix up Alex's cuts from the previous night and that morning so she was already prepared to fix Alex's scar.

Twenty minutes later, Alex had been cleaned up and had a fresh bandage over her scar. She had tried get the bracelet off, but every time she did, the band would glow red hot and burn the toucher.

She sighed and Fleur walked back into the living room. "Seeing as we are going to be living here for a good while, I have a bookcase you can read from?"

(A/N I will not be accenting Fleur's accent because frankly, I do not have the time.)

Alex nodded and picked a book out from the bookcase. She took it out to the beach and sat staring into the distance. The calm of the waves soothed her yet, she knew that today was just the start of what was to come.

Then Alex made up her mind. She knew she would regret it though, but she knew it was essential.

She had been left a task by Albus Dumbledore, and although she had agreed to it, she was already regretting it.


	22. Horcrux Inside

Alex snuck back inside, placing the book on the counter and writing a quick note.

Bill, Fleur

Dont panic, I'm safe. I have been left a task by Dumbledore, and I'm afraid that if I don't complete it, the he hole Wizarding world will have no hope.

Thanks.

Alex grabbed her wands, and starting her journey she disappeared from the cottage.

Voldemort laughed to himself. Potter and his friends thought that he didn't know where they were, but he knew exactly where about they were.

He had planned it so that Potter and his two annoying sidekicks should think he was searching for them, but he wasnt. He was looking for Russo and due to their link and her bracelet, he knew exactly where she was most of the time.

Stroking Nagini's head, he chuckled to himself. Alex Russo may have escaped once.. or twice.. in maybe even three time..

But that wasn't the point. Anyway, he had made she she wasnt going to be escaping anytime soon. They had beven planning this agenda good few months.

Scabior was supposed to let Alex go to give false sense of security for the Order Of The Phoinex.

It was simply an undefinable plan.

Alex walked along the edge of the cliff side, her American wand out and it had on its searching mode. She was focusing on the beeps and not falling off the edge.

The beeps quickly sped up and soon became just one long beep. She crouched down and reached into the cracks between the rocks to find it.

There was the task Dumbledore had asked her to complete and she only had one more step to do. Her hand clasped around the small metal box, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before removing the box from the cracks.

Using the necklace she had been left by Dumbledore as part of the mission, she opened the box.

Inside was a piece of paper. She sighed. Of course so many people would have died for this, a blooming piece of paper.

Realising she only saw one side, she flipped it over and was generally surprised to see something on it.

She read through it and grinned to herself.

It was a spell left for her and with instructions.

She followed all of them and spoke the spell.

"Expliquer!"

She opened her eyes to be face to face with a few familiar faces, however she was no longer on the cliff edge but in the Great Hall but completely white.

She smiled at the people around her.

"Quicker than expected Alex!" The man in charge spoke, his robes dragging behind him. Although unusual, Alex knew there was no point in asking why Dumbeldore was with her.

The other man swung his arm around her shoulders, the whole group sitting down on benches.

"You and I both know, as does everyone here, that you and Voldemort have a bond stronger than Harry's." Alex nodded.

Sirius continued. "So we have a major dilemma. Something has altered and cannot be explained, because there is no actual explanation, but we are afraid about what will happen."

Sirius stopped and a woman with long Auburn hair continued. "I'm Lily Potter by the way, you know my son." Alex smiled and nodded.

"We had previously thought Harry was a horcrux." Alex's eyes widened. "However he isn't."

She sighed.

"Voldemorts final horcrux is you."


	23. Let It Start

Alex froze. Her whole life she had never been expecting any of this.

"How?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. Lily stroked her arm lightly.

"When you and Harry connected with Voldemort, all the horcrux was transferred to you just by chance." Alex stared at Dumbledore.

"So, I have to die?"

"There is going to be a battle at Hogwarts in a few weeks, all you need to do is lie low, make sure you have all your energy and keep this with you at every moment of the day."

Sirius handed Alex a coin and she smiled. It was the DA coin. How he had gotten it, she wasn't sure but she knew that magic worked in weird ways.

"You know how it works. When it burns, you get to Hogwarts right away. Don't worry, we've found a way to make sure Harry knows he's not going to die." Alex nodded and she felt herself drifting away.

"I miss you." They all smiled and soon they were gone.

Alex looked around. She was back where she was before the whole creepy thing had happened, looking down she saw the coin her palm.

She smiled. Sirius and his ways. She looked over the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath. The ocean water entered her nostrils and she grinned, the smell of oceans always made her calm. Setting up her tent she had 'borrowed' from Bill and Fleur, she sat at the small desk with a pad of parchment and a quill.

She knew how horcruxes got ridden of. You had to kill them, destroy them. She sighed and started writing the letters for her friends and adopted family. She doubted she would see them for long enough to tell them how she felt and why it had to be this way.

Letting a few tears hit the parchment as she started the first letter, Alex wondered where Harry was now.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron sat facing each other at the table. Ron had just came back after he left and was filling them in on what he had heard from Bill and Fleur.<p>

"Bill and Fleur are safe, the rest are being watched and Ginny had to get taken away from Hogwarts." Hermione sighed and muttered to herself about how none of this should be happening.

Harry however, was more concentrated on where his other best friend and girlfriend (if they still went out, he wasn't sure and neither was she) was currently.

"What about Alex?" Ron looked down awkwardly and Hermione turned to face him so all eyes were on Ron.

"Ron. Where. Is. Alex." Harry said a bit more forcefully this time. Ron looked up at them, staring at the duo from under his mop of ginger hair.

"She's gone." Harry and Hermione were shocked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked slowly.

Ron shook his head. "Exactly that. Bill and Fleur managed to take Alex with them to the cottage, but when they woke up a few days later, she was gone. All she left was a note."

Ron showed them the note and the two boys didn't understand what the task was, but Hermione had a faint idea but didn't mention it.

"Well, if she's gone back to Vol-" Harry started slightly annoyed. Ron tried to cut in but he wasn't able to stop Harry.

"NO!"  
>"-demort, then wait what now Ron?" Ron quickly grabbed his wand.<p>

"The name is taboo!" As soon as Ron said that, they heard the Death Eaters moving about outside, Hermione quickly packed everything up but left the tent, then they all ran away.

Unfortuantley, the were caught.

Harry's last thoughts before they entered Malfoy manner was staying with him.

'Where did Alex go, and where is she now?'

* * *

><p>Alex didn't finish the first letter that night. Her scar was throbbing and she just couldn't. She had fallen asleep but she had forgotten about the mind connection between her, Harry and Voldemort.<p>

She saw Voldemort standing, and she found herself standing beside Harry. Voldemort suddenly vanished and Harry and Alex were left alone in the dream demension. They quickly turned to each other and hugged.

"This is a dream." Harry stated and Alex nodded.

"Are you safe?" Alex asked and Harry nodded. He showed her a cut on his cheek.

"We were found by Death Eaters, but we escaped. We're back with Bill and Fleur now. How are you and what are you doing?" Alex sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm laying low, I've done my mission. That's all I can physically and mentally and emotionally say. You found all the horcruxes?" Harry nodded.

"There's four left. The cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, the snake and em, well, me." Alex sighed again.

"Look, I can't tell you how I know, but on my mission, I found out you are NOT a horcrux, okay? You've got to believe me." Harry relaxed.

"So I don't need to die?" He asked hopefully. Alex nodded, she was the one who would be dying but he didn't need to know that.

Suddenly Voldemort reappeared. "Nice trick Russo, your shields are too weak to keep me out though." Alex hadn't even realised it was her who had been keeping him out.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she jolted up and was awake again. She looked around, she was still in her tent.<p>

She continued the same routine of writing letters, reading a few books and practsising her spells for a good few days after that. One day though, when she turned her portable radio onto Potterwatch she was ready.

"Listeners, this will be the last radio message. We have news that a battle is starting." At that exact moment the DA coin burned in her pocket.

It was time. Alex had only hours left, and she was surprisingly fine with it.


	24. Draco and The Tower

Alex crouched behind the shed as the heavy footprints of the death eaters rushed past. She hadn't realised that there was a charm on Hogsmeade. She took a good few deep breaths before moving slightly. She however, didn't get very far as a rough hand grabbed on to her arm and dragged her into a building.

Her captors hand was over her mouth and she struggled against him. He slammed the door shut and let go of her. She whipped her wand out and aimed it at his face.

The man held up his hands and snapped at her.

"Look, if you stayed out there you would have died. Alex Russo, you really have caused a stir." Alex cautiously lowered her wand and laughed when she realised who it was.

"Aberforth!" She hugged him and he chuckled. His grey beard wasn't as long as his brothers but it was close enough.

He laughed and ushered her along the hall, past the bar and into the back room. She obediently did as he told and walked into the room. She blinked her eyes a few times to get used to the light and once she did she was surprised at who she saw.

"Draco." Aberforth patted Alex's back, muttered something about how he was giving them some space and walked out of the room.

The second Aberforth left, Draco and Alex engulfed each other in a bear hug. She breathed in the smell of him but noticed he looked a bit worse for the wear.

They pulled away and grinned at each other.

"Alex, you have no idea how worried I have been." He started but Alex cut him off.

"Draco, whose side are you on?" Draco paused for a moment and his expression turned serious.

"Although I loved my mother, I can't be on that side. Of course, when I left they disowned me so now I'm basically an orphan." Alex sighed and hugged him again.

"We can be orphans together." She smiled. Even though Remus and Tonks were her guardians, it was the right thing to say.

Draco smiled back at her. Before anything else could be said, Aberforth walked back in with a few people trailing behind him.

Alex and Draco turned around the face them and instantly, their wands had been raised due to the fact Draco was there.

Alex stood in front of him. "Hurt him and you'll hurt me." They all lowered their wands and Alex recognised them. She breathed out a deep sigh and took a few paces forward and fell into their arms.

"Alex, we've been so worried." Neville said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Luna nodded in agreement and Neville then seemed to remember Draco. He left go of Alex and glared at Draco.

"What's that Death Eater doing here?" Before Alex could stick up for Draco, Draco spoke.

"I'm not one of them anymore. See." He walked over and showed them his dark mark.

It had been slashed across various times, the scars still red and ugly on his pale skin. He winced as Alex trailed her finger along the scars that spelt words.

Neville spoke it out loud. "Traitor. Filth. Disowned." Draco nodded and pulled the sleeve of his grey jumper back over his wrist. Neville patted him on the back.

"It's okay. I forgive you now." Alex raised her eyebrows and Draco looked shocked. They thought it would take a lot longer than that to make Neville forgive Draco for everything over the years.

Neville smiled at both of them.

"So, shall we go and see everyone now? You just missed the arrival of Harry, Ron and Hermione. All the order is here too." Alex's face lit up and Draco laughed at her. She playfully smacked his arm and they both grinned at each other.

Neville chuckled and showed them to a portrait of a girl. He waved and the girl smiled before the portrait swung open to reveal a deep, dark and tight tunnel. Neville urged the two to follow behind him and Luna and they did. Finally, they reached a wooden door at the end of the tunnel.

Alex stopped them. She turned to Draco and rolled up his sleeve. He started to protest but she stopped him.

"They won't freak out if they can see the scars. They're hard to miss." Draco sighed but agreed.

Neville took a deep breath before swinging the door open.

"Hey guys! We have one last surprise." Alex couldn't see them but she could hear Harry's sarcastic comment.

"Neville if this is Aberforth's cooking I swear to wizard god, I will hit you." There was a few chuckles until Hermione pointed something out.

"Everyone who should be here is here!" Everyone murmured in agreement.

Neville rolled his eyes and moved to the side to let Alex and Draco move out of the tunnel.

There was a few cheers but also a few gasps due to the fact Draco was with her.

Before Ron could protest Draco told them about what had happened with his family. Mrs Weasley immediately pulled him into a hug which made Draco shocked. Alex winked at him and he smiled back at her.

"Hermione, Ron, you guys go find the fangs like we discussed. Alex, come with me. Everyone else stay put." Everyone agreed, some more hesitant than others however.

Alex and Harry left the room, and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over the two of them. They walked up to Ravenclaw tower and Alex answered the very hard question before they snuck in. They took of the cloak and admired the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and her diadem.

"It's almost over Alex." Harry breathe happily.

Before she could reply, a voice spoke from the shadows and they both froze.

"It's so close to your deaths." They spun around to see Alecto Carrow chuckling away. Alex gulped as she crashed her finger on to her dark mark. The bracelet around Alex's wrist burned again and Alex fell onto her knees in pain, the burning growing the longer her finger was on the tattoo.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled a curse before the witch fell to the ground. Alex regained her self as Ravenclaw pupils started to gather around. Before any of them spotted Harry and Alex, they pulled the invisibility cloak on.

The door then swung open and the pupils scattered as an angry Amycus Carrow stood seething at the sight of his sister laying crumpled on the ground.


	25. Heartbreak and Handovers

Harry and Alex froze and grabbed on to each others hand under the cloak. Although it wouldn't make them any safer, it did make them feel slightly safer.

As Amycus moved to his sisters side, Harry and Alex could see just who it was that had been forced to help Amycus open the door.

With her trademark annoyed look on her face, stood Minerva McGonagall, her grey hair in its signature bun. Her eyes scanned the room and Alex could have sworn that her eyes stopped on where her and Harry were hiding under the cloak a few times.

As Amycus started yelling at all of the students, McGonagall stepped in.

"I hardly doubt students of this age could be able to do that to anyone, even if it is someone to your sisters ability level." Amycus was too stupid to realise she was insulting his sister, but he did catch on the fact that McGonagall didn't really care.

He started screaming in her face. Harry and Alec didn't dare to move but the second Amycus spat in her face, they had to do something.

They threw the cloak of their bodies and at the same time shot a stunning spell at Amycus, causing him to also crash into his sisters body.

McGonagall turned to face them, the pupils had already gone up stairs so they had missed Harry and Alex again.

"You have got to be joking! Are you trying to die?" They explained to her that they had stuff to do, but when footsteps approached, they slung the cloak back on.

Flit wick appeared at the common room door and stared at the scene. He chuckled to himself before turning serious.

"Minerva, all students are to gather in the hall, Snape has heard that Potter and Russo are here apparently." McGonagall nodded before glaring in the directions of the invisible couple and heading to get her Gryffindors. Flit wick walked upstairs to get his Ravenclaws while Alex and Harry walked over to where two spare robes where sitting. They picked them up, transfigured them into Gryffindor robes and hurried down to where the Gryffindor house was all merging together and into one marching group. Harry and Alex took of the cloak and slipped in unnoticed.

Once they all got to the hall, Snape stood at the front of the hall, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It has come to my attention that Alex Russo and Harry Potter have been sighted in Hogsmeade." Everyone started to whisper before Snape started to talk again.

"If anyone here has any information on this topic, I demand them to step forward." Alex let go of Harry's hand and they both walked out and into the middle of the hall form the herd of students. Gasps echoed around the room as they both flung the cloaks to the side.

"I think you need a bit better security headmaster." Alex spat venom filling her voice. Harry started yelling at Snape before he drew his wand on the two teenagers. Before Harry could reflect the curse sent at him, Alex pulled out her American wand, thought up a spell and sent it at Severus.

Severus' spell collided with Alex's and they both struggled to keep in control of the connection. Everyone was confused but Snape soon broke the connection and disaperated.

Voldemort's voice rang out.

"I do not seek Harry Potter or any of his friends. I only seek the famous Alex Russo. Hand her over or we will attack. You have until Midnight."

Everyone froze. No one wanted to hand Alex over. Not even Pansy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly disappeared as the battle started but Alex and Draco fought.

Their extensive knowledge in the death eater battle range helped them but not by much.

They worked together and managed to stay alive. Of course, they got cuts and bruises but they didn't get it too bad.

Alex and Draco knocked another Death Eater out before turning around to see what was happening.

Alex turned around just in time to see Fred's lifeless body slump to the ground. Everything seemed to blur out at that moment as she cast spells at anyone who tried to stop her from running to him.

Just as she got there, Voldemort started talking about withdrawing his Death Eaters.

"Alex Russo. I now speak only to you. You have let many due for you, meet me in the forest by midnight or more will be killed."

Alex didn't pay much attention. He could only focus on the dead boy beside her. Draco ran over straight after the announcement and tried to comfort her. She screamed and grabbed on to Fred's body, the tears pouring down her face.

This was her pranking partner. He had died because of her. More dead bodies were moved around them, the hall becoming a sanctuary for them all.

She could hear the voices of Molly and Arthur trying to sound cheerful but turned concerned once they saw how Alex was clinging onto this body. Draco walked over to the two of them.

"We tried, I'm so sorry." He too then started crying and everyone in the hall turned as Molly let out a heartbreaking squeal, recognising the body on the ground. She hushed over as did Arthur and clung on to her boy for dear life.

The worst part though, was when Alex finally looked up to see George walking in to the hall and seeing his brother lying, dead, on the floor.

She couldn't watch. Draco hugged her and pulled her away and they walked out the hall. However, before they made it out, Alex collapsed at another sight.

Remus and Tonks, lay side by side on the ground. Their chests still and eyes unseeing. Draco sighed and pulled Alex in for a hug. She truly was an orphan now.

The two of them sat on the stone steps. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out the small pack of letters she had carried with her. He handed them to Draco and told him to go give it to Harry. He did and hurried off, wanting to be able to comfort her.

The second he was out of sight, Alex stood up and took a deep breath before walking out of the doors and across the ground to the forest.


	26. Farewells and Messages

Chapter 26.

On her way there, she almost bumped into a tall figure. She was glad she had the cloak on as she wouldn't have wanted to see just what they would have done if they knew she was giving up.

Neville sat on the grass, watching as the sun started to rise. He held the sorting hat in his hand, its old material looking even more worse for the wear than it did normally.

Across his cheek was a long gash causing blood to pour down his face. He had various other cuts and bruises on him but that definitely stood out the most.

Her lips involuntary formed into a lopsided smile as she stared at his jumped for what would be the last time ever. Neville had always been there for her, and it was a shame she was only just realising that without him, nothing would have been possible over the last few years. He was the one who stayed and fought. He was the one who kept everyone spirits up and now he would never know just how grateful Alex really had been. Maybe because she hadn't been able to say, someone else could try to tell him even if they too didn't believe it. Alex could only hope her death wound my change him too much. She sighed, broke her gaze on the boy and headed forward.

Alex walked into the forest, ignoring the pleas of the creatures she passed. They didn't understand. No one did. How could they though? They don't know what she was doing and it was partially for their welfare too. Voldemort promised that the fights would stop once she handed her self over so that's what she was going to do. Maybe she was being harsh, about no-one understanding, but no one really did.

Sure, Harry had lost his parents but he hadn't known them as long as Alex had. Alex had known her father for fifteen years when he just decided the dark side was always better for him and for her brothers.

Alex could vaguely remember her mother. She remembered her shiny brown hair and her glistening brown eyed. Teresa Russo, who was with her family one day but gone the next. Alex was never sure what happened to her mother, she didn't remember a funeral but she did remember a ceremony. She remembered them placing a picture of her mother in the snow and her dad dropping a lit match on to the photograph, the paper burning and smoke rising around them.

She still didn't understand what had happened to her mother but she knew it was probably the reason she had lasted this long. How she had managed to conquer death so many times it was possible to assume she was immortal. Alex knew different though, she wouldn't be seen as immortal for much longer now.

This was inevitable. It was a fixed point now, or no one could live. Alex knew they would have won any battle following but she wasn't prepared to live while her allies and friends fell all around her. No, she was doing this. She wandered into the dense trees, looking for an indication of where the Death Eaters would be. Maybe they would have parties looking for her, or she would just have to go with her instincts. She continued walking.

Crunch.

Alex looked down, there was what almost looked like a ruby under her foot. She bent down and picked up the stone, turning it over in her hand a couple of times. She jumped as figures appeared around her. Four outlines.

She recognised them clearly, after all how could she forgot the people who meant the most to her.

Tonks and Remus were holding hands and smiling warmly at her, Sirius doing the same.

She was confused. They were dead, but if it showed the dead then where was Fred or her mum or Dumbledore? She presumed they could read her mind as they answered.

"You're mum and Dumbledote weren't available to talk to you. However, Fred is a different case and maybe one day you will understand." She didn't bother asking them to explain. She would have time for that once she was dead.

"Does dying hurt?" The question escaped her lips sounding more childish than she originally planned.

They shook their heads. "Quicker than falling asleep." Alex nodded. She didn't say goodbye. She dropped the stone and somehow she knew exactly where Voldemort was.

She reached a clearing and stood on the edges as she saw a glimpse of the pale tall figure and his followers.

"My majesty, it appears the girl hasn't came." She could hear Voldemort sigh. He groaned.

"More must die." She heard him moving but couldn't bear the thought of another of her family and friends dying. The Weasleys couldn't lose anymore and she didn't think anyone would take much more.

She burst through the trees and everyone turned to face her.

Voldemort grinned, he had been planning this day. He raised his wand slightly and cackled. She was shoved to her knees by Lucious who scoffed at her.

She felt her heart stop. So this was how it ended, it was for sure now.

Voldemort smirked and circled her. All of his followers cackled and laughed at her standing with no plan or escape.

"Give me your wands." She handed them over and he forced Hagrid who had been silenced and tied to a tree to hold them.

He laughed maliciously and paused in front her.

"Alex Russo. All these years of fighting and you've finally seen the light and given up. You and I both know that the only way everyone can defeat me is if you are alive."

Alex scoffed in her head. 'Wrong.'

He stepped a few paces away before lifting his wand. He contemplated for a second before finally speaking.

"Tell you what, ill let you have one last wish before you die."

Alex didn't even have to think. She knew what to ask for, there wasn't much else she could say.

"Have a nice death." Voldemort laughed and shook his head.

"Oh I'm not the one dying." He raised his wand, yelled the words and with a flash of green light, Alex Russo fell to the ground.

She was truly dead this time.


	27. Conclusions and Debates

Chapter 27.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a huddle as they discussed where about they presumed Alex and Draco had gone. Of course, their first guess was she was asking how to get her bracelet of her wrist but Harry was getting a paranoid that maybe there was more than just a friendship.

Little did he know, the more he spent thinking about these thoughts, the closer Alex had been to Voldemort.

When Draco walked around the corner, the trio couldn't describe it but they felt a great dread fill in their stomachs. Wasn't Draco with Alex? They at first presumed Alex had maybe gone to comfort Fred but after seeing the letters in Draco's hands, they knew straight away that wasn't the case.

Harry was the first to spring up and walk forwards to be standing in front of Draco. He stared him down. Where was his Alex? Sure she didn't belong to him but he felt it was his responsibility to protect her now as Tonks and Remus were gone. Draco held the letters out cautiously and all four plucked out the letters that had their names on them. There was five letters, one addressed to each of them and the other being a note written to everyone else they presumed. Alex's writing was always a bit iffy.

They all took deep breathes before they put the letters into their pockets, whatever Alex had wrote could wait for now. This was war and they would see Alex in a few minutes.

Of course, they expected her to be alive when they saw her. She wouldn't be though and they would be finding out in a matter of minutes.

Maybe it had been for the best that Alex never personally said goodbye to them all. They would be able to sever ties to her easier. She didn't want them to throw away their lives and mope around for a second. They wouldn't know this though until they read their letters.

The four slowly headed back to the great hall. The sun had rose now but it wasn't a pleasant light. It was grey and dull, basically reflecting the mood of them all.

The Weasleys were still huddled around Fred's body and various order members were around Tonks and Remus' death bed.

Harry couldn't bear to have to watch any longer. He felt a glass tube pressed into his hand and he looked down to see Hermione had pressed the vial he had used to collect Snape's dying tears in. He patted them all on the shoulder before storming upstairs to watch the memories. He never reached his destination.

The windows in the corridor were smashed or missing completely but Harry could still spot the advancing crowd of black that was walking towards the castle. He felt fury rising in his throat. All of this death just because Voldemort didn't like Alex? His mind wandered to where Alex was once again but he dismisses it when he remembered the crowd of Voldemort's followers.

He spun urgently on his heel, slipping the vial onto its chain and placing it around his neck. He might need it later.

He was the first outside as overs followed after his warning. Everyone filed out, many gasping once they saw Voldemort standing at the front of the group advancing.

Harry cast a glance at Ron and Hermione who were clenching tightly on to each others hands.

Trust them to finally get together in the middle of a battle.

He nodded and they tried to smile but it didn't work. He turned back around and saw Draco standing beside him, Harry's midnight black hair contrasting against Draco's platinum blonde hair.

It took Harry the quickest to adjust to the sight in front of him. His eyes focused on the corpse, and he heard a scream.

It wasn't until his throat hurt that he realised it was indeed himself who had been screaming. He lunged forward yelling her name but Draco caught him and held him back.

Voldemort laughed and cast a silencing spell on them all. He chuckled and ordered Hagrid to dump the body on the ground.

Alex's face was partially covered by her long, black hair and her eyes were still open, thus proving she wasn't just sleeping.

There was no rise of her chest with each breath, there was no breaths to have made her chest rose. Her skin was still tanned but didn't have that healthy glow to it. What made them all realise that she was definitely dead was the way she was slumped on the ground. Her hand lying loose and open almost as if she was reaching out to grab something. Of course she hadn't, her hand had just relaxed the second the curse had hit her.

Harry slumped back in defeat. The love of his life was dead, the one they had said would be able to save them all wasn't here to save them all. It was up to him now as no one else believed they could do it. Voldemort smirked at them all as he walked back and forth laughing at their heartbroken faces.

Draco however wasn't concentrating on Voldemort or Alex. He was looking straight at his parents. Lucious was scowling back at him and Narcissa was trying to get him to walk over to their side. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Voldemort for long.

"Who will be the first to join our ranks?" He searched the crowd for Draco but found him straight away.

"Draco. Come." He hissed out, not as a question but as an order. Everyone sighed as Draco took one step forward. They knew he would give in.

However he hasn't given in. He had reached down to pick up the hat Neville had dropped. He flung it swiftly back over to Neville before he spoke.

"No. My place is here. I don't fight with you." As Draco said that, he felt a tingling sensation on his arm and he pulled up his sleeve to look at his left arm.

His dark mark, was fading. Everyone gasped, that had never happened before. It was only a few seconds before it faded. Draco grinned at Harry and he grinned back. Maybe there was just a sprinkle of hope.


	28. Death and Life

Chapter 28.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as Draco's dark mark faded. He murmured to himself subconsciously and under his breath so no one else could hear.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen."

He sighed and cast a silencing spell over everyone again and they all turned back to face him. He started laughing once more as he motioned to the lifeless corpse of the girl on the ground.

Alex had been momentary forgotten but Harry once again felt the pain that surged up through his chest as he stared at her.

Voldemort laughed seeing the tears seeping out of some people's eyes. He of course, knew something only a few others knew and he would boast about it now.

"I'm surprised you're not crying Draco." Everyone stopped and stared at Draco and he shot Voldemort a confused look.

Draco wasn't sure why Voldemort had singled out a connection between him and Alex, they were just friends, well if you could call them that. He presumed they would have been had she not have been lying a mere few metres away, dead, on the cold ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco spoke, his voice being able to break the sound barrier, due to the confusion and emotion contained in his statement.

Voldemort laughed. "So your parents and the Russo's never told you or Alex. Well isn't this a twist." Everyone was now shooting Draco accusing glances, they thought maybe this was a trick and that Draco had betrayed them.

Voldemort walked forward so he was within touching distance of Draco. Draco wasn't scared even though he might have been a mere week ago. He had grown since them, not physically but mentally. Voldemort didn't scare him anymore, he was just a wizard who was hunting for power.

Voldemort leaned forward and Harry tensed as Voldemort whispered into Draco's ear. No-one heard what he told Draco but they all saw the reaction it had on him.

Draco had turned more pale than usual, he stumbled backwards before his mouth dropped open slightly. Harry placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder however Draco remained in his daze.

Voldemort cackled and walked back over to Alex's dead body. He nudged her with his foot and was pleased when he felt the coldness of her blood. She truly had died this time.

"ALEX RUSSO IS DEAD." A few shouts rang out again, but this time they were silenced easier.

Neville stepped forward and everyone sighed. He was giving up, something he promised never to do. Someone called out and told Neville to stop being a coward but he cut them off.

"Alex didn't die in vain. Or Fred or any of the others. But you will." He turned to Voldemort and started to yell.

"ALEX'S HEART DID BEAT FOR US. FOR ALL OF US." He reached into the hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor before running forward and slicing the head off Nagini.

All hell broke loose. Battles quickly raged on as Voldemort fired Neville into a wall, he was still alive but barely breathing.

Alex's body had been forgotten. So of course no-one noticed when it was quickly dragged away by a person and taken into the cover of the trees.

They only had a minute to make this work and in their hand, they held the letter that explained what they had to do to Alex's body.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were battling Bellatrix and Greyback. Ginny rushed over to help when a killing curse just missed her shoulder. Mrs Weasley had looked over at that exact moment.

Everything moved like slow motion from this point to the kids. They were shoved against the side of the hall, as Molly freed herself from her cloak and shot curse after curse at Bellatrix while Greyback lay unconscious on the ground, a stray curse of Molly's having hit him.

On the other side of the hall, Voldemort was with Kingsley. They were neck on neck but it was clear that Voldemort was winning their battle, however Molly was beating Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed out loud. "How will the rest of your blood traitors cope without you, Freddie and little Alex?" Molly let out a scream and her curse smacked Bellatrix in the chest.

Her eyes bulged for a second as she realised what she had just done. Bellatrix fell to the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head and her smirk disappearing.

Kingsley was flown into the wall by a new wave of anger from Voldemort. He spun around and lifted his wand before aiming for Molly. His curse missed however as the target was shoved out if the way.

Harry stood facing his life long enemy, their backs straight and staring into each others eyes like equals.

They circled and everyone watched. Hermione was clinging on to Ron for emotional support. Although he didn't have any to offer.

"Little Alex Russo is gone. How many more shall die for this pathetic attempt of love?" Harry glared at him and raised his wand.

"You."

They yelled their spells at the same time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELIARMUS!"

The lights collided and the casters struggled against each other for control. The red light had a sudden surge of energy and everyone froze as the green curse rebounded and struck the caster in the chest.

Voldemort and Harry both fell backwards on to their backs, one being alive and the other being dead.


	29. Wins and Wakes

Chapter 29.

Alex didn't understand. She was dead but why did it not feel good? She felt nauseated and could feel the bile climbing in her throat.

Her eyes were still clasped shut but she turned quickly on to her side before throwing up on the cold ground. She rolled back on to her back and lay groaning in pain.

Her ears were now listening for any noise and her senses came alert when she heard a pair of footsteps approaching quickly.

She heard a sigh of relief and someone touch her forehead. She tensed up, she didn't want to have to look at Voldemort trying to finish her again.

She squeezed them shut and as the hand was removed from her head she waited for the curse to be spoken again.

But it wasn't. She pushed her self into a sitting position on the ground, the large hands coming back to steady her. She opened her eyes to find everything minus her clothing was a light yellow colour. She turned her head slowly to see who had came to her aid and she was surprised.

His dark navy leather jacket was now clean, his face filled with light once more. His freckled face was sporting a wide grin and Alex was sure he was truly in front of her. She raised a hand and tangled it in his red hair.

"Fred! So I must be dead." She spoke softly and sighing. Fred shook his head and helped Alex up.

They looked each other up and down. Their wounds had gone and their clothes were now clean. There was still the scars from the fight on them but they were no longer bleeding.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked once she remembered he had shaken his head. She cocked her head to the side slightly and stated at him.

He grinned and jumped like a little boy. "We're not dead! I'm not sure what we are in but I can tell you that George knows what he's doing."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "George thinks you're dead." She stated and Fred shook his head excitedly.

"We had this dream a few nights ago and basically it was really weird, it was Dumbledore and he like told us this would happen and how to fix it all."

Alex didn't want to question. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She opened her mouth to speak when they started to hear the faint noise of yells. Fred cheered and Alex laughed.

"It's starting. He's doing it!" Fred waved at Alex and she smiled back unsure but suddenly she felt ill again. She lay back down on the ground and closed her eyes.

Then the weirdest thing happened. It was like she was locked into place, her body frozen as her mind travelled through a maze of memories. She made it to her last memory, the one in which Voldemort killed her and then it stopped.

It was black again. She groaned and could hear faint cheering as she rubbed at her eyes.

Her face was suddenly wet. Her eyes swung open and she sat up gasping in fright. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she froze in shock.

She was back. Fred was back. And who stood there with a bucket of water grinning at them?

None other than George. So maybe they did know what they had been doing.

Alex grinned and the three had a group hug. She quickly turned to George.

"Is the battle over?" George laughed and nodded happily.

"Voldemorts dead and his followers in jail or missing." Alex smiled and hugged them again.

"So where's Harry?" Alex asked happily, wanting to be able to see her boyfriend again.

George looked down. "George." Alex said urgently.

George sighed and started to walk as Fred and Alex walked beside him.

"So basically after Harry killed Voldemort, he collapsed and now he's well um-" Alex was growing impatient.

"He's what George?!"

George looked down. "Harry is in a coma."

Alex froze and looked up. Fred was staring at George and she hasn't even noticed there was tears on her face until she felt them hit her lips.

"Where is he?" George barely for to tell her he was in the hospital wing before she was shoving through the crowds of people and making her way to the hospital wing.

She barged right in with George and Fred on her heels and immediately she saw Hermione and Ron. She ran over to the side of the bed shoving them aside before staring at the boy on the bed.

There was a commotion as people stopped to see who it was but everyone quickly hurried out at the request of George and Fred. Hermione and Ron demanded an explaination afterwards and they agreed and everyone filled out.

Alex reached for Harry's hand.

"Harry. I'm here, I'm alive but you're not quite here. You're alive too but not mentally. Please wake up Harry I need you."

As there was no response, Alex wiped a stray tear and got up to leave before the hand she was holding slid to her wrist and gently tugged her back.

"Harry." She breathed.


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 30.

Alex froze and looked down at the black haired boy lying on the hospital bed. His fingers were clasped around her wrist and his eyes were fluttering.

Alex felt relief rush through her and she rushed back to his bedside. His eyes opened slowly and his lips formed into a grin as he was her standing over him.

"Alex." He whispered, his throat cracking from the lack of water. She passed him the glass of water that was on the small table beside his bed and he gladly accepted it, drinking it all in one gulp.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed at his new found strength and wrapped Alex in a tight hug. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and they held on to each other like they'd never be able to again.

Voldemort was gone, they had all the time in the world.

Neither of them explained anything, Harry understood and Alex wasn't sure how but he knew it all was too hard to be explained.

The doors swung open and there was a gasp of delight as Hermione and Ron saw their best friends hugging each other, one now alive and the other awake.

The four shared a group hug in which they all stayed silent and clung on to each other. Eventually, Madame Pomfrey allowed the teenagers to leave to go find everyone downstairs.

As they left the hospital wing, Alex spotted the two patches of ginger hair and quickly stopped the trio.

"So I wasn't the only dead but alive. Ron, Fred's alive." She moved out the way and Fred locked eyes with Ron.

For the first time in a while, Ron didn't care what people would think as he ran over to his brother and tackled him with a hug. Hermione hugged Alex and whispered a thank you in her ear. Alex just smiled and shrugged.

The six kids all grinned at each other as Alex snuggled into Harry's side. They all started to walk downstairs forgetting no-one else knew Fred and Alex were alive.

Once they got to the great hall, no-one had noticed yet. Well, that was until Mrs Weasley saw Alex and screamed. Alex laughed and walked over to her and hugged her. Everyone states at the two and Mrs Weasley started to cry as Alex whispered something in her ear. She then moved out the way and pointed to Fred.

All the Weasley's then burst into tears as they had a family reunion. Alex and Harry were greeted by various people but Alex was welcomed back as a hero even though she wasn't the one who actually killed Voldemort. Harry motioned for Alex to follow him and they both walked outside and to the start of a new life together forever.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Harry rubbed Alex's back as they left the trial. She sighed and he hugged her close.

"I can't believe they're finally locked up." She said with relief and Harry nodded.

"I mean, they're my family but what they've done is horrible." Harry agreed with her and they got the lift up to the top floor to go to Harry's office. Once they got there, like normal Draco was at his desk beside Harry's in the shared office.

After the battle, they had all put their differences to the side and it was shown that Harry, Ron and Draco actually made great friends. Ron did work at the Ministry too but he wasn't an auror. He had decided to work with Hermione in the rights of magical creatures.

Alex was an auror but she was slightly higher up than Draco and Harry as she was Kingsley (who was now minister) bodyguard and assistant.

They all grinned at each other before sitting down. Draco reached over his desk and poured three cups over well earned coffee. Draco winked at the two.

"I listened to the hearing!" He exclaimed happily and Harry and Alex stared shocked at him. He grinned sheepishly before pulling out a portable expendable ear.

The three started laughing again and talked over their coffees.

18 YEARS LATER.

Alex and Harry laughed as they stood side by side as Lily, James and Albus waved out the window as the Hogwarts Express left the station.

James was Alex and Harry's first born, with Lily and Albus being twins. Alex and Harry had gotten married a year after the hearing, with various others doing the same.

Alex looked over her shoulder to see Ron and Hermione also waving to Hugo and Rose. They had gotten married first out of the Hogwarts friends, which was unexpected.

Ginny and Draco were waving to their twins, Scorpius and Remus. Draco had decided on Scorpius and Ginny had picked Remus. If one of the twins had been a girl, she would have been called Tonks, however both we're boys.

Alex had not had any trouble in her scars or her dreams.

Harry's scar had not pained him in 19 years.

All was well.


End file.
